The Rings Unbind
by ladydhampir
Summary: Kazuki has been running for dear life- he needs to find Wataru, they're already near the edge and he just had to talk to the first person who would celebrate if ever they break apart...How far can they go while subjected to past and potential lovers?
1. Deep emptiness

Disclaimer: This fanfic was based on the 1st volume of the manga, "Only the Ring Finger Knows" which I did not write…it was Satoru Kannagi-sensei who created Wataru-kun and Kazuki-san… This has been mostly based on the summaries and If there are similarities it would be due to coincidences and through the influence of a few forums and fanfictions…

**The Rings Unbind**

**Chapter1**

**_(Deep emptiness)_**

With his heart racing and sweat running down his face, he still couldn't stop his feet from running at top speed. He definitely has to find Wataru. Shohei once again said unnecessary things- things he himself should've said long before. Okay, that was his mistake but- damn his brother for interfering with his life like that.

"Darn it Wataru…! Answer the damn phone! What good is your phone when you never even answer any of my calls?!"

_Darn that Shohei, I'll really strangle him one of these days _Kazuki kept cursing his brother and the fact that Wataru wouldn't answer his call until he noticed himself reach the park near his house- the park where he and Wataru first admitted their feelings beside the hydrangeas.

Considering all the times they fought, one of them always comes to this place- most of the times unconsciously. He can only hope Wataru was there, "darn, I'm thinking unreasonably…" that's all he could say as his feet gave way and he sank on the nearest bench exhausted from the marathon he ran…

While he was catching his breath and punching Wataru's number on his phone, he noticed someone sitting on the playground. He couldn't make out its figure since it was getting dark and all he could actually see a portion of the head as well as the hands and feet.

He came close, with every step he became more and more relieved as well as worried. It's been hours since Wataru and Shohei separated and he found out about it just 30 minutes ago. If ever this is Wataru, how long has he been sitting their? He's already wishing that this was just a random kid resting but to his dismay…

"Darn it Wataru, what are doing there?"

Wataru already felt light- headed since that morning and talking to Shohei about Kazuki's ex girlfriend wasn't good medicine for him either- it was more poison actually. He wanted to walk home or drink coffee when they separated but he felt so broken up and somehow empty that he didn't know where he was going. Heck- he could actually say that he was surprised he didn't get into any accidents now that he thinks about it. And now…Man! Who could just believe his luck, the guy who's at fault to all the pain he's feeling right now is walking up to him.

Wataru heard Kazuki call him, there was relief, worry and exasperation in his voice but he didn't move an inch, he just sat their staring at nothing, one arm lying limply on the ground and the other was placed nonchalantly over his knee. He didn't even turn to look at Kazuki and hell he will. He doesn't want to feel any worst than what he's feeling right now and recently, looking at Kazuki's demeanor, face and eyes- that's nothing short from above average nearing the point of perfection that he cant stand it. Considering how perfect Kazuki is he can't help but picture him and Mizuho together. 

Two beautiful people together- heck, it's what they call a match made by heaven. Just thinking about it adds pain to his already broken heart. He feels so broken and yet so detached…like something in him just died.

Kazuki can't help but get irritated by the way Wataru just ignores him but what can he say? No matter how he looks at it, he _IS _at fault. He still can't make out Wataru's face and he's starting to feel scared to get near him… just when he was near enough to actually see his beloved face he stopped…

"Wa…taru…?"

He remembered a warning from Kawamura…

… "_I understand that you love each other and I don't think that you're the type who would just play around with Wataru or the type that would hurt him intentionally but promise us this- promise me and Karin that we will never see him look like that again." _

_There was such intensity in Kawamura's words that made him think that Wataru has such a good friend, but- _

"_I'd promise anything but what look would that be?" Kawamura sighed and looked at Karin- Wataru's younger sister and she started,_

"_Just before you and Wataru officially got together, he broke all ties with you remember? For a full week, we had to bear seeing him like that, he doesn't eat, I even doubt if he got any decent sleep or even rest for all I know, I see him like that for an entire week and cant do anything"_ Karin was looking gaunt herself while she relates this story to me and now I know why…

_I'm sorry Karin, Kawamura I guess I managed to break that promise_- right now, right in front of him, he's looking at the boy he loves so dearly with the face and aura that-

"…_Couldn't do anything seeing Wataru look as if all life was gone- he looked dead."_

Light and life was gone from his beloveds eyes- dark blue eyes that always had a glint, a shimmer of something strong and captivating… it was heart breaking to see and is really too much for him. He was actually scared of going near Wataru but unlike Karin and Kawamura- he can at least do something.

Wataru could sense Kazuki walking up to him and then stopping, he should have felt something but it all seemed to him at that time that it's not him that's there. He felt so empty that it's as if he was able to detach himself from his own heart and body that it just seems as if he's witnessing an event not related to his life.

Now Kazuki started to near him again, and is now towering over him...

"Wataru...?" Kazuki's voice was almost a whisper it's as if it was not directed to him at all…

"Wataru…what are you doing here? Wataru, look at me…."

His voice was filled with caution and worry that would have made all his sympathy transferred to Kazuki- but not now. he isn't feeling anything anymore… Nevertheless Wataru slowly closed his eyes and then turned his head… he stared up to Kazuki seeing and not seeing him…

Kazuki lost himself on that stare, he was surprised and somewhat horrified…'_darn it Wataru…please don't…I'd rather you look at me with hate, contempt, irritation and even indifference…anything but this…' _

Kazuki dropped to his knees and forcefully hugged Wataru… he has to make sure he's still there, that blank gaze… he couldn't handle it, that blank gaze deprived of any emotion, not even pain…it was total darkness that he cant even drown into… Wataru's eyes has always been something different for him… Innocent eyes that always betrays it's owner and let Kazuki read every emotion Wataru may try to hide…clear yet deep blue eyes that's startling against the light…but…whats happened to those eyes he loves…?

"Wataru! Wataru! I don't know what Shohei told you but please Wataru…"his voice is quivering now and his trembling all over…he feels so desperate and worthless he could kill himself-_of course he'd kill Shohei first._

"…Wataru… I…love you…please… you've got to believe me… you've got to trust what I say… I love you…I love you… no matter how many times people say otherwise, you've got to believe me…please Wataru…at least say something… Darn it Wataru…"

He is nearing tears and loosing all focus, Wataru's body feels like ice to the touch, _'how LONG has he been sitting here?! With such thin clothes of all things!'_- but the worst of all… those eyes he can't erase from his mind…

"Actually, you don't have to trust me- hate me, hate me you can even hit me, curse me all you want, shout at me just please… I can handle you more like that, like that I can still have hope that you'll calm down and listen to me. Wataru…not like this…please…not like this…" Kazuki held him tighter nodding his head on Wataru's shoulder. All the while Wataru neither moved nor flinched. He didn't even show any sign that he heard nor feel anything….

It was total silence and Kazuki couldn't handle it, but then- he felt Wataru turn his head to his ear and whisper,

"…Kazuki…I'm tired…"

...and then he said nothing more, he laid limp on Kazuki's shoulders embraced by the never ending darkness where bodily pains and heartaches can't penetrate…

* * *

Kazuki has been pacing his apartment for quite a while now; he can't calm down- this is something that seldom and almost never happens to him. It's always just with things concerning Wataru that the perfect model student Yuichi Kazuki looses focus, patience and face. All dignity dropped he carried the unconscious Wataru to a taxi not caring how they looked to the driver. He couldn't hide his emotions and was at the brink of breaking down himself. Wataru was so cold he actually feels dead. If not only for his heart beat and still soft skin and even breathing Kazuki would've really-

"Darn It!" he was really listless, upon reaching the apartment he immediately laid Wataru on the bed and covered him with layers of bed sheaths, jackets, everything that can warm Wataru up.

After all that, he just remembered to turn on the heater. He couldn't think straight anymore and have failed to actually think of bringing Wataru to the hospital- yup he's definitely loosing it.

Unable to think what he can do anymore he forced himself to calm down a bit just enough to make a decent phone call…

* * *

Karin has already finished cooking and washing up but Wataru haven't come home yet… Its already pretty late and as of what she heard from Kawamura, Wataru skipped class again… It's normal for her brother to be late but still…she's really getting anxious. Wataru has been in bad spirit for so long now, starting with Kazuki leaving for a week that lasted two and was nearing three. There was that letter as well, that letter he received from Kazuki containing vague writings and a small silver ring with a strip of gold in the middle- Wataru's and Kazuki's bind. Asaka-san wasn't of any help as well not to mention Kazuki's elder brother and most especially Kazuki's ex- girlfriend who also happened to be his first love. Her brother really is something…

"…honestly onii-san…"

Karin was in this line of thought when her phone rang…

"Hello…?"

"Karin? It's Kazuki...um…"-

"Kazuki-san...!"Karin interrupted.

"Wataru… he's with you right?! He hasn't come home yet and he's supposed to have cut his last two classes… he was looking pale and sickly this morning and was wearing really thin clothes as well… It's freezing right now and I'm really starting to worry- ah! I really should've forced him… he also hasn't eaten breakfast and truly doubt if he ate any lunch… Kazu-"

"Wataru's here with me-"Kazuki had just to interfere cause she's really starting to sound desperate and it made him feel worst…

"He's there? Thank goodness, Kazuki-san, better settle everything now, I can't bear seeing him like this, it's really not good for my heart…"

"Karin… I... actually…I found Wataru on the park… I think he's been there for hours and…he's unconscious right now." Kazuki can't tell her the story in a straight way and he noticed that his speech was faltering- damn his image is getting destroyed by the minute…

"He's what?! Is he alright…where are you…what happened…?"She's really getting a bad feeling about this and it's not just for Wataru…

"He's at my apartment right now, he's getting warmer. I sort of… missed the thought of the hospital and…Karin, any idea what I should do? I can't think straight at the moment…"

Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kazuki can't _think_? That doesn't reassure her at all but- "Don't worry Kazuki-san, he'll be fine it's just that he'll be having a fever any time now and I don't mean a slight fever. You'd have to take care of him for a while… I don't think we should move 

him too much, it might get worst- I could go there if you'd like…Our parents aren't back yet anyways…"

"It's alright, Ill be able to take care of him… I wont attend class tomorrow, one to two days wouldn't be that much of a problem… my heads stating to clear up anyways- thank you Karin…"He was telling the truth, Karin just have the ability to make people calmer, women- they're intuition isn't all they have I guess…

Karin's starting to really worry and this time it's mostly for Kazuki… "Kazuki-san… I'm starting to think we should risk bringing him home… Its not that I don't trust you it's just that… Wataru…you might not be able to handle him…"

Kazuki got confused with this… "In what way… don't wor…"

"Kazuki-san, Wataru has issues when he's this sick… It's hard to explain but it really is torture for those who care for him…" there was definitely hesitation in her voice and one can tell that she really is worried about the matter. "Wataru seldom gets sick and it's actually just fine if he does but whenever he gets to a certain point… let's just say it's really painful to watch…"

"Karin, I'll handle it. It's mostly my fault anyway, he can pay me back through this…"there was finality from his voice and sincerity and sadness was eminent…

"…alright, but I have to ask you… have you ever heard Wataru complain about pains…? I mean like a wound, a headache or such things… can you handle him if pain is etched on his face?"

"Yes" actually _I'd rather see that than a blank stare again…_

"..ok…I'll leave him to you…just one more thing, the last time something like this turned up he became delirious and started talking and acting weird…that's the worst of it… at that point hell say whatever it was on his mind…" she really had to say all of it, she cant let Kazuki go through too much of a shock than he already has but in a way she wants to let Kazuki hear what Wataru has to say when he's in that state…

* * *

Shohei has been in his office and was on such a better mood that even his staff was feeling the chills… He really just can't accept that his important brother who's the pride of the family is going off track with his sexual interest. He watched that boy grow and had made sure to be the perfect role model for him therefore he will not accept that he would choose Wataru Fuji- a boy- to be his lifelong partner.

He wants to see what's so special about that boy that even Asaka- an equally almost perfect model student also from Tokyo University goes for Wataru. In all aspects, he is just a plain boy; too lean and small for his age, he doesn't stand out and isn't the intellectual type either. _What's so good about him that the two most sought after students of TU is going after him?_

Sure he's cute with that dark hair and blue eyes of his but other than that he can't see anything else! He ruled out long before the possibility that the boy seduced his brother and Asaka cause as far as he can see that older once are ones doing all the courting and seducing. The boy is also quite the innocent type but also not the push over type- his eyes reflects his strength, determination and naivety but that's still not enough! Many girls are like that, Yuichi just has to find the one for him.

Besides, the only reason he could consider why both Yuichi and Masanobu got attracted to him is that in one way or another, the kid resembles the ones they loved and lost- Mizuho and Asaka's dead ex-girlfriend Yuina.

The kid have the same facial structure as Mizuho and the same dark eyes- that's most likely what Yuichi saw and in terms of the kids aura and personality- he very much resembles Masanobu's dearly departed lover.

He just has to say those sorts of things out to Wataru and just adds a little background on Yuichi and Mizuho's past relationship. And oh, he must have really hit a bull's eye when he mentioned that no matter how much anyone would look at it, Wataru being Yuichi's love interest was hilarious and that no one would take it seriously…He'll just be a burden to Yuichi if he keeps on grabbing hold of him when Yuichi himself have now finally had the chance to get Mizuho back.

Of course just saying thing like that wouldn't affect Wataru that much but that is why he's been taking it slowly letting the dark- haired kid the truth until it sinks in- after that all he has to do is give the finishing blow. By now, if all goes well they would probably break up.

Shohei smiled to himself and thought that he didn't dislike Fuji, he's just not the best for Yuichi- they both will thank him for this one day…

"Ah, Takako…you visited papa?" Shohei smiled as his cute daughter approached him with the most curious stare…

"Papa's thinking something cunning and devilish again isn't he? Smiling like that, bad papa."

Shohei smiled at his child as he lifted her to his knees, "Ah-ah, your mama's been teaching you how to read papa's facial expressions isn't she? She's really good at it, neh Takako-chan?"

"Yup! Mama is really good she said she experienced it first hand! I wonder what she meant…"

At this Shohei laughed…he really cherishes his family…

* * *

This would be the first time I've made a fanfic but I do hope you've appreciated it…Please comment on my work and I really do have to apologize if the circumstances are a bit off- not just vague but unknown. This event should have transpired after Kazuki returned from America after two weeks that almost reached three...they had been arguing since then mostly because of Shohei's influence and little tricks…

This might sound pathetic but I learned the events that transpired after volume 1 through summaries and forums…I hope you guys liked it-

the next chapter- Wataru wakes up and falls asleep again leaving Kazuki pale, worried and somehow confused…

Please...leave me a treat...even if its bittersweet...a reply is what I wish to receive...


	2. Look at me

Disclaimer: This fanfic was based on the 1st volume of the manga, "Only the Ring Finger Knows" which I did not write…it was Satoru Kannagi-sensei who created Wataru-kun and Kazuki-san… This has been mostly based on the summaries and If there are similarities it would be due to coincidences and through the influence of a few forums and fan fictions…

The Rings Unbind

Chapter2

(Look at me)

He has done all he thinks he need to take care of-inform Karin, call home and reassure Mizuho, Kill the bastard Shohei- well, not the last one-

"I'll do that later-…" he keeps reassuring himself and trying to get back his calm. Even Mizuho noticed something was wrong with him but she laid back when he sounded as if he's getting irritated- that's something new, Mizuho must have really been shocked; he needs to apologize for that. He kept on glancing at Wataru on the bed; he's currently making dinner in case Wataru wakes up. It's most probable that Wataru hasn't eaten anything since this morning and he has been getting thinner the past few days…

"This is all my fault…"

Kazuki's voice sounded really irritated and anxious as he combed his hair back… he kept on massaging his temples for a while and had just remembered that Wataru needs to take his medicine. Karin was really something- she kept on going on and on about Wataru's medication, considering everything from side effects to what is better, what is cheaper and what fits most to a hungry Wataru.

"_You can't possibly make him take strong medications when he hasn't eaten anything yet." She mentioned a couple of medicinal supplements and was just about to hang up to remind him that- "Oh! Kazuki-san, don't make him drink juice, coffee or anything along with any medicine, the substances within sometimes contradict or nullifies certain effects…ok? Well' take care of him and thanks- help him get better and straighten things out. If it becomes difficult or if he becomes-er…unmanageable call me. Ah! - Keep your hands off- well until he's himself again anyway. Goodnight." _

Kazuki was beside himself when the call ended- he fought hard to keep himself from laughing aloud. She really is Wataru's sister, pure and kind hearted- although he doubts Wataru would have knowledge on medications and the sort. Dinner was ready- just porridge so that Wataru could easily eat it, he glanced at Wataru again and sighed.

At close, he once again had the chance to see Wataru sleep, he really is something when he's asleep, It's as if he's as vulnerable as the thinnest glass and yet still as determined to stand through it all. Wataru really is beautiful, if only he notices it himself.

'_I wonder what Shohei told him that made him this upset…Well, I guess it wasn't just the talk things must have piled up on him and he just reached his limits now…'_

'_My reaction a while back was really uncharacteristic of me… Shouting like that and even talking that much speaking what I was thinking…ugh… not to mention the looks he got from the taxi driver and his inability to even consider taking Wataru to the hospital…'_

"Do you know exactly what you do to me?"

…those eyes have really shaken him…eating all his pride and confidence and even his mind! For those small eyes to be able to get _his mind_! - Really, thinking like this when I did something so- ah! He really cant take more of this!

"I'm really such an idiot…I didn't take much notice of what you had to go through..."

Gently stroking his lover's hair and moving it away from his face he then gently placed his forehead upon Wataru's staring at the boys features up close- his eye lashes his skin, his nose and his lips, they're all the way they were when he last held Wataru of course put aside the lines under the boys eyes that suggested lack of sleep and stress….

He stayed like that for a while and then finally took notice of Wataru's increasing temperature- that was actually the real reason they were in that position In the first place…he could almost hear Karin's voice reminding him-

"_keep your hands off- well until he's himself again anyway…"_ he smiled to himself and then deciding that he shouldn't wake Wataru he- _well I'm not touching him "that" way… _

Kazuki slightly parted Wataru's lips and then slipped the medicine Karin suggested, then while raising Wataru's head slightly from the pillow he drank a mouthful of water and gently transferred it to the sleeping Wataru… his beloved soft lips and slow breathing that's hot due to his fever isn't helping him control himself in any way that's why when he was sure Wataru swallowed the medicine he planned to move away as fast as possible however just before he opened his eyes, he felt a hand burying itself on his hair, hot fingers and palm gently stroking his head.

This startled him enough to have jerked his head away but the hand that was touching his hair stopped him quite effectively that he was actually shocked that someone who's supposed to be running a temperature of 40˚C could have that much strength. There he met familiar blue eyes… its just that this time those eyes are too unfocused and hazy that he started to think that Wataru is still half asleep.

Kazuki sighed and then smiled. He felt so relieved…at least, a liitle life is back…although it is more from being uncomfortable and irate due to his rather high fever.

"Sorry I woke you up, don't worry sleep a while longer…"

But then, he suddenly stopped. Those hazy eyes were starting to mirror the embodiment of pain and anxiousness that he hasn't seen before on Wataru's eyes.

He was caught off guard and just before he could regain his composure Wataru's eyes changed again but this time its starting to be filled with wanting and passion that could've knocked him dead if he wasn't too perturbed…All he could do is stare and wonder…he cant react and cant say anything…

'_What the- just don't look in his eyes!!I'm definitely going mad…I should be the level headed one in this relationship…'_

Wataru just kept looking at him in such a way that he lost himself, he gently lowered his head to gently kiss Wataru on the lips, just a small one a quick and sweet one that's just enough to get him back to sleep but- he's the one getting intoxicated, this time Wataru was the leading the kiss, slowly yet effectively breaking Kazuki's defenses…the kiss was sweet and gentle, he's lips slowly taking Kazuki in until their mouths opened and tongues touch…Wataru held Kazuki closer to him, one arm on his back and the other on Kazuki's nape… Kazuki just let Wataru do as he pleases while he savored every gesture and every moment letting himself get drowned by the passion. Kazuki was trying hard 

not to put all his weight on Wataru considering his lover was nowhere near well but his consciousness isn't holding up specially now that Wataru's moved down to his neck… Kissing his skin gently, nibbling at his flesh leaving wet kisses on his skin as he made way to Kazuki's jaw line and then licking the lobe of his ear…

"Kazu…ki…" hearing Wataru's voice was the last straw, Wataru's fingers burning his body with every touch is driving him mad but then- Kazuki frowned and bit himself so hard he could be bleeding…no he cant. He was just about to take Wataru's hands to stop him from doing anything further when--

"Ka…zuki…?" the tone of voice was totally different, it no longer the seductive tone he heard a while a go and Wataru's face was filled with so much doubt it's as if he's bordering tears… With brows furrowed and eyes that threatened he'll cry he spoke with a voice that could break anyone's heart…

Wataru was clutching Kazuki's sleeves and was trembling when he started to mumble something Kazuki couldn't make out…

"Wataru…? Wataru what's wrong…Wataru come on I cant understand- Wata..."

"…it hurts…it hurts…it hurts…it hurts… it really hurts… I …" Wataru repeatedly said these over and over again, over and over again with such a desperate and broken voice that Kazuki was lost in words… In truth he can't say what "It hurts" mean- pain due to his very high fever or-

"I…cant take it anymore…I hurt…Kazu…ki…I…"

"……"Kazuki cant respond, he was dumbstruck and shocked at what he's seeing… he was forewarned about this but…this is just…too much…

He couldn't handle seeing Wataru's face anymore and he couldn't think of anything to say to reassure him at all…he just held Wataru there and then… all he can do at this time is to make Wataru feel that he's there and he wont leave him alone…

"It hurts…"

"Wataru I'm here…"

"It really hurts…"

"Wataru…tell me, what hurts…'

"It too….painful i…"

"Wataru, I'm here, tell me…"

They were in such a state for how long? Wataru starting to calm himself now and Kazuki has past the point of desperation ad nearing hysteria…their ragged breathing wasn't synchronizing at all Kazuki cant tell at all If Wataru's fever is going down at all…Kazuki is holding Wataru's face with both hands looking at the boy who's eyes are closed and who's breathing is so ragged you'd wonder if he has been crying or still in unbearable pain…

Kazuki gently kissed Wataru's lips… gently and reassuringly…

"I…love you Wataru…"

Saying these words repeatedly in between every kiss... he deepened it up to the point where his and Wataru's breathing leveled together and he broke it off just before they both get consumed…

"…Wataru…you want to eat…? You haven't eaten anything since this morning right…? Aren't you hungry at-…" Kazuki broke of when Wataru tried to sit-up as well…

"Wataru, lie still…you're too sick to sit up…wata--…" but all his complaint was dropped when Wataru looked at him that says "_stop nagging and just help me up"_

Kazuki sighed, "I just can't win over you when you're like this… Okay, food wait-up ill just-"

Kazuki just caught Wataru on time so as to prevent the boy from falling back to bed so abruptly, With Wataru's head resting on Kazuki's right shoulder whose current sitting at the edge of the bed…he started to ask…

"…Kazuki…before…I did say that I felt as if you're not looking at me, remember?" Kazuki nodded his head as he gently stroked Wataru's hair…

"Kazuki, tell me…whenever we touch,.."I'm" the one you feel right? "I'm" the one you touch right?"

There was so much agony on those words that he steadily and firmly kept his hands on Wataru's fever flushed cheek and said…

"…of course…no one but you…"all the while keeping his gaze on the boys now hazy eyes- he's still not himself…"Kazuki, you like my eyes huh? You "are" seeing "mine" right? Not anybody else's right? You're not looking at me and seeing somebody else right?! I'm not being made a replacement for Mizuho right? Kazuki, I'm the only one you see, right?" tears are already rolling down his fever flushed cheeks burning from the fever and are already blocking his already hazy unfocused eyesight…

"……"

Kazuki was surprised by the sudden intensity those questions were asked that he was unable to answer them… and besides, Wataru was never the type who'd actually talk of his doubts like this…he often keeps quiet, silently trusting him in-…

'_Am I really such an Idiot?! And I actually prided myself for my supposed intelligence!' _Miserable, he just realized something that he really should've had realized long before… _'I had to see him in this state to realize it?! He needed Wataru to absolutely be delirious due to a (heaven forsake 40˚C temperature and it's still going up) for him to realize?!...Was I ever really the level- headed one...?'_

"I'm not getting discarded ones you get her back…right? You did say you "love me" right? Those words are just for me, right?"

These words caught his attention… he breathed and thought, _' I can't believe I didn't notice that these has been bothering him this much…- as if this is the only thing "I just" noticed…' _- he better do something… but at this moment all he can do is reassure Wataru… and besides, at least, now he knows… he strangely started to feel better and light hearted…

"So that's what Shohei's been telling you, huh?"

Kazuki breathed out a long sigh and smiled. He looked at Wataru straight in the eyes with that smile on his face and said…

"Even if you no longer want to hear it, even if you wouldn't believe it, Yuichi Kazuki is already yours, you're all I see and you're all I'll ever love. Nobody else…she's my past. Past is past, you're my present and I want you to be my future- that's the only thing I consider important now…trust me?"

He said all these with utmost sincerity in his voice and undeniable love on his eyes, he held Wataru's hand and is now caressing his finger that bears the start and bind of their love, he neared it to his lips and gently kissed the ring as if promising his life to its bearer.

Wataru smiled a watery-flushed hazy smile and rested his head on Kazuki's and said…

"Yeah, I love you too Kazuki…"

That smile just then was different from what he first saw Wataru wore, it was something very different, more beautiful- ethereal…

"Ah-ah, don't smile like that I'll fall in love again… "

He then placed a hand on Wataru's still pretty flushed- and still really feverish face and kissed him again…

Wataru was the one who broke the kiss, however he's wearing a smile so at peace Kazuki almost breathed out a sigh of relief when he suddenly noticed something that made him turn pale and then Wataru whispered something to his ear and once again fell unconscious…

Wataru's smile was peaceful…too much…it almost resembled contentment and pure sadness…

"…Kazuki…I'm tired…"

…that was all he said, all he said with that lamenting peaceful smile on his face…

...

Well…that's the end of chapter2, I don't know if many would appreciate what I've done but I think its acceptable and besides I've always wondered how Wataru would seem if he wasn't the "uke" for once…Please comment on it…

I'd have to apologize if chapter 3 comes out the week after next… I'll be busy killing myself with exams…although there is that possibility that I finish it this week…I'm not sure…

Please oh please leave me a reply... its actually just at the bottom...even if its short... I just want to know what you guys are thinking...


	3. He awakes

Note: I'm so glad...I was so shocked and relieved that my exams would be a week late that I tried to finish chapter3 as fast as possible. Please enjoy it and don't forget to leave me a reply...pls...?

Disclaimer: This fanfic was based on the 1st volume of the manga, "Only the Ring Finger Knows" which I did not write…it was Satoru Kannagi-sensei who created Wataru-kun and Kazuki-san… This has been mostly based on the summaries and if there are similarities it would be due to coincidences and through the influence of a few forums and fanfictions…

The Rings Unbind

Chapter3

(He awakes)

It was such a clear and beautiful chilly winter's day that it was such a waste to spend it in a meeting. To make matters worst he just had to have a meeting with this person who's smiling so nicely at him. 'He's definitely in a good mood…it just seems so wrong not to see his for-social-purposes smile.'

"You don't look too perky Masanobu… are you that bothered that of all the people you could eat breakfast with it just had to be me?"

Yup, it is a meeting over breakfast- a hurried one at that.

"Shohei- san you can't possibly think I'll be enthusiastic in having a meeting with you over breakfast when I've already reserved a restaurant for our meeting that's supposed to be tomorrow at lunch. I know you're a very busy person that you'd have to move you're schedule every now and then but why- _why_ is it that you always move '_our'_ meetings and at ungodly hours as well? You called me at 5 this morning to inform me of a meeting that was to take place in within two hours…!" Masanobu said all this in a cheerful almost energetic way and have just put a tinge of sarcasm and exasperation enough for Shohei to clearly get the point.

Shohei just laughed and said, "I just had an urgent call from Okinawa regarding the extension project on the hotel I designed there…they sort of had a few problems- of course it had nothing to do with my job going wrong, I'm too careful to have that but still I do need to go. I'll leave this afternoon."

"You don't seem to be irritated about it at all…in all honesty you look creepy like that. You're genuinely hap- no ecstatic."

"Don't talk like that Masanobu. You sound so cruel and you're supposed to be a rather skilled mood setter."

He didn't say anymore and have not clarified his happiness or if he really is happy. 'The difference of 12 years… even I can't handle him nor read his mind- more so his smile.

Masanobu gave up and put it all aside so that they can start with their job again but then-

"I wonder…how is my favorite couple doing…?" It's as if Shohei was speaking to himself since by the time Shohei glanced back at him the guy was already immersed in reading their drafts while gracefully sipping his coffee- and that was the end of that.

In short, Masanobu was left troubled with just one thought, 'I need to see Wataru…even if it's what this person expects me to do…'

And thus, the trap was set as the cog wheels slowly turning continue moving… Masanobu failed to see the sudden glistening of Shohei's eyes as his reactions were read.

…

With the distinct feeling of someone who just woke up after a night of endless drinking Wataru slowly opened his eyes as he felt his head throb due to his fever. Unaware that he had been staring at the ceiling unthinking for a minute already he suddenly took notice of a cool hand holding his, he turned his head with a bit of an effort to not strain himself and there he was saw- Kasuki sleeping on the other side of the bed facing him.

Wataru's consciousness is nowhere near normal yet, technically where he was and what happened before was of no concern to him. All he cares about at that time with his eyesight blurry and body too weak to even feel anything substantial, were Kazuki's hands on his and the faint memory of what his beloved swore to him the night before.

"_Even if you no longer want to hear it, even if you wouldn't believe it, Yuichi Kazuki is already yours, you're all I see and you're all I'll ever love. Nobody else…she's my past. Past is past, you're my present and I want you to be my future- that's the only thing I consider important now…trust me?"_

It was a wonder how he can remember those times when supposedly he shouldn't. It just proves that Kazuki hit the mark, said what he wanted to hear and with that Wataru fell unconscious with one clear thing in mind, he can rest assured that what they had was no lie… They love each other and that's what he wanted to make sure…Even while his body neared the verge of collapsing and breaking down those doubts and hurts were all that's real- pain of the heart intermingling with the suffering of the body.

That night with his consciousness barely present at all, he made a solitary decision… a selfish one at that…

With sleep overpowering him again he stared at Kazuki's sleeping face and moved in closer, he touched his lovers cheeks with his free right hand and rested his forehead near Kazuki's. The last thing he saw was Kazukis eyelashes, the last distinct thing he felt was his beloved's sweet breath on his face and with that, he smiled as sleep enveloped his senses and he fell asleep again.

…

"Yes, yes Karin… he's alright he's fevers almost gone now. Me?"

"……"

"Thanks for the warning last night Karin but I can't say I expected that…yeah…surprised me…get hurt..? No, what do you mean by 'hurt'…me…injured…?!" Kazuki managed to hide the anxiousness and awkwardness on his voice and was greatly thankful for that that was just a phone call. He won't be able to bear it if people aside from Wataru see him…blush- okay- okay, even in front of Wataru he fought over blushing…

"Hm? Reheating the porridge I made last night. He won't be having any appetite anyway, besides if he does there are lots of fruits here and if needed be I'll just buy some outside. Don't worry, he won't come back home all skin and bones…"

Kazuki's just informed Karin of Wataru's state skipping the actual 'events' that happened last night… 'And what does she mean by injured?'

Kazuki's been too agitated since waking up. Who wouldn't be?!

'This guy really has a couple of mean streaks- after doing such things, saying whatever he likes and then he just had the guts to fall unconscious on me with that undecipherable smile on his face.' Kazuki ran a hand on his hair with a slightly flushed face… 'What did I ever do wrong to have a mornings greeting like that?!'

Kazuki had just had the most nerve racking mornings greeting earlier. He woke up finding Wataru's sleeping face mere "millimeters" from his with their foreheads touching not to mention that his lover's still pretty warm hand was resting on his cheeks as if caressing him back to sleep.

He can't say he didn't like it, he almost kissed him disregarding the fact that he'll wake him when he noticed a trace of that 'same' faint smile Wataru wore before falling unconscious the night before. 'That destroyed the mood.' He can't understand that smile… it was beautiful, peaceful, content a bit sad and… what else? He can't put a word on that expression… but it troubles him… other than that there are still those two words…

'…_I'm tired…'_

Kazuki's brows furrowed… that's the second time he heard that, he still cant understand what it meant, 'It can mean anything or absolutely nothing!' with worried eyes he glanced again on Wataru and thought with a heavy sigh,

'As long as he still responds to my kisses, looks at me with those eyes, smile at me and swears he loves me…it'll be fine. As long as I'm the only one he directs all of those to it'll be fine.' He then glanced at his ring that shimmered back at him as if saying, 'That's all you'll need, everything will be fine- I am after all your bind.'

With such thoughts he tried to calm himself. After the night he had he needs all the reassuring he needs and he can't expect anything from Wataru when he's in such a state. He was haunted to sleep by Wataru's blank gaze, sudden outbursts, Wataru attacking him and then literally breaking down in front of him and- 'I can't believe I'd be bothered by this…' that enchanting smile. That was the most troubling of all, It's either that or he just got paranoid of all the events that took place last night.

He was just about to ponder on those thoughts more when he heard Wataru moan. Kazuki fought with all his might not to blush as Wataru awoke and then he unconsciously straightened his collar.

"Ugh… what the heck, I don't remember drinking anything last night…" Wataru massaged his eyes and sat up. Still rubbing his eyes he moved out of the bed with his thoughts filled with food.

"I may be running a fever… hmn…Kari- what the he-…K-K-Kazuki?! What are you doing in my roo…m…uh…?" Wataru looked around and then a cloud shrouded his features. He looked confused for a while and mumbled, 'I don't remember coming here…'

Kazuki looked surprised and then his face broke into such a captivating smile that's almost a grin that Wataru flushed. 'I may never get used to a mornings greeting like that…' and then Kazuki laughed. 'Mood wrecker' thought Wataru grudgingly as he scowled at Kazuki's mocking laughter. 'Then again…maybe I'll forgive him this time…but still…did I come here…?'

Wataru really does things to him, with just a couple of clumsy and idiotic comments early in the morning all his troubles just disappeared. Finally feeling refreshed he walked up to Wataru and gently put a hand on the still bewildered Wataru's forehead.

"You're fevers almost gone…"

With a troubled and confused voice Wataru said, "I don't remember coming here… I cut classes and then…on my way back I saw- ow!"

Kazuki just hit him on the head and then the guy bent; with their eyes at the same level he looked Wataru straight in the eyes and said, "Don't tell me you don't remember?!" He looked irate but for Wataru he only seemed amused and then-

"Wataru. Hey, what're you blushing for? Honestly, when will you get used to the fact that you have a totally handsome and hot boyfriend? You don't have to-"

Kazuki broke of from his bantering and the smirk disappeared from his face as Wataru's flushed face turned from terribly confused and surprised to questioning… He then followed his lovers gaze and uncontrollably blushed- he blushed bright red at the sight of Wataru's bite marks. 'Yup. If he has really been injured last night these would be it.' He sustained sweet injuries at the base of his neck and a couple more on his collarbone.

Lucky for him Wataru was totally taken aback at the sight that he didn't notice Kazuki's drastic change of coloration. Kazuki recovered himself quickly and retorted trying to sound as smug as possible,

"What are you so surprised about Wata-"

"Who put those on you…?"

"Huh?! You Idiot, who do you think put these on me?!"

"Who do I-?!" Wataru's getting angrier by the minute. Disregarding his still persistent headache and dizziness he's still pent up in shouting at Kazuki even with the knowledge that Kazuki wouldn't betray him like that-

"We're in the middle of a fight Kazuki-! I haven't talked to you much so see you for more than a week now! And even so-! Even if that wasn't the case-! I don't remember ever leaving marks on you. It's as if you're suggesting that I attacked-"

"Oh my…"

"a- huh… surprised me to… didn't expect you to attack me Wataru…" Kazuki smiled at him with that seductive smile of his that got Wataru more confused.

He stared at Kazuki for a while, doubtful and confused. He returned his gaze on those little marks that didn't seemed to have been placed there with any intention of being discreet.

Kazuki was observing him hiding his irritation- he isn't that fond of the idea that Wataru managed to attack him like that and he even let him go so far that he'll need to wear scarves and turtle necks for a while…

Wataru was turning red and even redder… His face was so flushed that you'd think his fever never subsided at all. As he turned ever redder and brighter realization crept at back of his dark blue eyes…

As bits of what happened yesterday returned to him he suddenly started to turn pale. All anger gone he stared back at Kazuki's bewildered face. He was unaware of the tears adorning his eyes until Kazuki leaned forward and licked them away.

Kazuki moved in closer and held him, "Don't worry yourself too much, you remember now right?" as he felt a slight nod against his chest he drew their bodies closer as he continued, "I know or more so not know what caused us to end up like this but Wataru- "He lifted Watarus head and held him in his gaze, stark dark blue eyes meets grey both sullen yet sincere both turning softer and clearer as if by themselves understanding the not yet spoken truths…

"You're the only one I need… don't forget it, okay?"

"I love you, Wataru that's the only thing important."

Wataru bowed his head on Kazuki's chest leaning there with a pretty flushed face and said,

"I can't believe I broke down on you like that…its embarrassing…I even er…bit you?…ugh…"

"……"

"…but…yeah, I love you too Kazuki…"

Wataru can only remember fragments of what happened from the time he just sat at the park to the time Kazuki kissed his ring… but one things clear, sane or not- Kazuki's promise is all he needs and with that he made a little promise as well, that selfish resolution he forged- he'll make sure he will not waver and will see it through.

"Kazuki…"

"Hmn?"

Kazuki stared back at Wataru with a curious look that became dubious; Wataru was staring back at him with a mocking smile on his face…

He glared back at Wataru and was just about to say something when-

"Irritated. You're not hiding your irritation quite well Kazuki…"

Kazuki was taken aback and with an indignant look and then he snapped back at him,

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!"

Wataru didn't reply instead he simply held out a hand and touched Kazuki's neck, lingering on the marks he vaguely even remembering putting there.

"Hey! Wataru, what do you think your doing…?" Kazuki was now stoic, clearly not amused- well that's what he wants to seem like…

"Kazuki, getting irritated because you got attacked by a sick person…" Wataru's smile turned more and more into a playful grin as he said,

"You're so cute, when you're like that."

"C-c-cute?! Who do you think your talking to?!" Wataru has always avoided making that comment but he felt he can get away with everything at the moment. Kazuki's looking quite murderous and is already towering over him (the exact opposite of cute)- he's already changing that opinion.

Wataru's grin has now turned into a smirk as he withdrew his hands- he was just about to retreat and let the storm pass on the bathroom when Kazuki grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Wataru can almost see the nerves he hit but then Kazuki sighed in resignation with a tight smile on his face- clearly trying to control his temper. He spoke with an obviously controlled voice and with a face that clearly shows he's definitely trying and loosing to control himself…

"You're really becoming more and more cheeky lately… you are so lucky I don't want you're temperature to shot back up again…"

Wataru laughed. "Yeah, Karin also hates me when I'm sick. She always says that I become unbearable with an extremely high fever and get pretty annoying when it starts to subside. Although I often don't remember anything at times when my temperature is at its peak… Let me guess, you've been forewarned right?"

"But she never mentioned that you'll be this irritating with your fevers going down…Honestly. You really do speak weirdly when you're sick."

"You think? Karin always said that my tongue gets loose when I'm sick- just loose not weird."

Wataru laughed while turning and walking towards the bathroom quite ready to escape the really agitated Kazuki. He was obviously enjoying himself but then again- 'I may never be given a chance to tease him like this…' and so he turned again with the most seductive smile he could muster 'being with Kazuki for almost two years can really turn ones personality sour' he thought amused.

Kazuki was taken aback by the bold stare and tried to retain his stoic look…

"It looks like you're the one who's sullen this time… Kazuki. It's sudden huh, the position just changed. Don't worry Kazuki, you were tasty." He then grinned and hurried to the bathroom so as to escape the rather very annoyed and dangerous Kazuki.

Unaware of the slow change in the facial expression of his increasingly annoying boyfriend Kazuki let out a sigh… and with a worried face he mumbled, "There's a problem… he's hiding something."

Wataru entered the bathroom with a grin on his face and as the door closed behind him the light on his eyes dimmed as if the door has blocked of all light that used to shine there. There was no trace of a grin ever lingering on his face… there was nothing.

"Ah- ah, I might have pushed myself too much there… my fever is coming back…"

As he bent on the sink so as he could wash his face he remembered his ring- 'it'll stain…' He looked at it and a smile broke on his face he held his fingers up staring at that shinning silver… he let out a sigh as he neared it to his lips to greet it good morning oblivious of the fact that the person waiting outside the door did the exact same thing…

"…Good morning…"

…

Wah! I finally finished it…thanks to those who wished me luck for my exams… I was so happy regarding the replies that I just had to finish Chapter3 before all hell breaks loose. Please reply on this… I want to know what you guys think…really! I anticipate it every time I surf the net. Even if you guys critic everything from the spelling to grammar to the actual plot I'll still thank you…

…let me just say…I'm not a masochist…

Chapter4…

I still can't say… but still, please wait for it. I haven't decided on a title yet…

My exams on the 1st and 2nd week of October and their all pretty good previews of hell- you know, the blood, the tears, the paranoia and the gore… weeping voices and curses flying everywhere… So please…let your comments be my light of salvation…! And I'll make sure Chapter4 arrives once hells trailer ends.


	4. Tan dwells upon blue eyesI

Disclaimer: This fanfic was based on the 1st volume of the manga, "Only the Ring Finger Knows" which I did not write…it was Satoru Kannagi-sensei who created Wataru-kun and Kazuki-san…However from here on in, there would be references to the actual novels but the events that would transcribe would be mine.

Note:

This event should have transpired after Kazuki returned from America after two weeks that almost reached three...they had been arguing since then mostly because of Shohei's influence and little tricks…

Now one of my favorite characters are taking a bigger role… An easy comforting and amusing smile topped with confidence and skill used as a mask to hide immeasurable pain… ah love these sort of characters…

**The Rings Unbind**

**Chapter4 **

(Tan dwells upon blue eyes; what can he see?)

part1

"I can't believe we ended up going out to eat out…this isn't good for you, you know? Keep that hood up. I don't want you over exerting yourself. You're too willful and energetic for someone who was delirious just the night before."

"I just wanted to get out and breathe… You have to admit this is better than you getting groceries and me waiting for you to finish cooking. Besides, isn't it a nice day? Let's go on a date now were at it."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow eyes filled with amusement.

"You really are too willful today…" as Kazuki said this as a smirk appeared on his handsome face and then he added,

"for someone wearing girl's gloves. You look so cute Wataru."

Wataru scowled back at him… 'He's getting even already… That stupid comment won't be forgotten anytime soon…'

"Kazuki…! Alright already, I won't call you cute anymore just stop it already… besides, how was I supposed to know that the pair of gloves I had at your place was Karins?! It was black and it was a glove, I didn't look at it much just packed it. Its irritating enough to wear girl things even if its only a glove so shut it already."

Due to the cold weather Wataru had been forced by Kazuki to wear a jacket with a hood, and gloves…everything strangely fits but still, for some reason, they attract more attention than usual… 'I wonder why…?'

…

'_I can't believe I have poor taste buds…'_

_"You took long enough… I would've dragged you out of the bathroom if ever I heard the shower but- what the heck were you doing in there? You shouldn't bathe yet… take a bath tomorrow."_

_Kazuki was at the table preparing breakfast with a scowl on his face. 'Yup. He's still mad.'_

_"Kazuki…" Wataru began but Kazuki cut him of, _

_"Shut it, I don't want to hear you're cheekiness at the moment it makes me cringe, it's creepy. Just come here and eat. It's just the porridge I made last night. Eat it and rest a while, you still look a bit flushed."_

_Wataru stared for a while. Kazuki was never the type who would just let a comment like –_

_"Kazuki…you're so cute…" pass without getting it back, 'I wonder what happened…what is he thinking?' His attitude…is worrisome, I still need-'_

_"Wh-Wha-? What're you doing getting so close all of a sudden?"_

_Kazuki who's been a couple of steps away from him a while ago is now standing beside him with his back bent and is already peering on his face. Wataru unconsciously flushed due to the unexpected close proximity._

_"What're you thinking Wataru?" His face was wearing a smirk but his eyes were sharp and serious with a tinge of worry and wonder._

_Wataru turned his eyes away with an embarrassed scowl and headed to the table._

_"Nothing. I was just spacing out…"_

_Kazuki urged him to answer with eyes that wouldn't accept silence._

_"Well, its been a week since I last saw you and It's already more than a month since I stopped living here so it's just…weird… being invited to breakfast like that…being here like this feels somewhat…-"_

_"'Stopped'… "Kazuki repeated the word as if reconsidering its meaning and then he retaliated at Wataru, _

_"What do you mean stopped?! You just moved back to your parents for a while due to circumstance but you still live here." _

_He once again bridges their gap and tilted Wataru's head so as he's looking up at him… then, with a softer pleading voice he added, "You are coming back, right?"_

_Kazuki's voice was filled with pain that Wataru tried to at least avoid seeing his face but with his head being tilted that way he had no choice but to face his beloveds hurt face._

_Kazuki's hand moved to Wataru's cheeks and held him there…_

_"I'll fix everything, I'll talk to Mizuho, and I'll make things clear again just come back Wataru and don't talk like that again…ok? It's like you're moving away from me…"_

_They had fought over worthless things before…they've managed to get through desperate fights before but Kazuki has never spoken to him like this before. 'He doubts himself…' Wataru touched Kazuki's hands that was on his cheek as he nodded his head downward, with a smile he said, _

_"I'll always be yours. I'll always be yours… I love you too much, Kazuki…"_

_That was all he could say at the moment, that was what he was honestly feeling and so that's what he responded. As he looked back up to Kazuki he added, _

_"…you already know that, right?"_

_Kazuki looked back at him eyes getting softer; his hand crept to the back of Wataru's head raising him up for a kiss. The kiss was probing yet gentle and sweet, tantalizing him to equal the others fervor. As passion built up Wataru let himself be swept away grasping Kazuki's sleeve tighter as if his feet was no longer enough to keep him standing. Kazuki pulled him closer, bodies touching as heat flared up. _

_Tasting each other, feeling each other, at that moment its as if everything had never happened and they're at the student council room again having they're first kiss… besides the hydrangeas as they confessed their love, at Kazuki's room where bodies first opened up…_

_Kazuki moved on to Wataru's chin to his ear and down to his nape. Softly nibbling on Wataru's skin as the boys clutch at his shoulder tightens with his every caress._

"_Ka-kazuki…" Wataru gasped as Kazuki bit him ever so gently on the shoulders- pulling Wataru's shirt askew to gain access further down his nape._

"_I love you, Wataru…." Kazuki went back to his lips kissing him deeply; as tongues entwine and heartbeats harmonize…Kazuki's hands found it's way into Wataru's clothes and is already in contact with the soft flesh of the boy's back feeling his spine that was already arched backward… while unbuttoning Wataru's shirt he continually savored the boys taste on his lips, exhilarated by the moans that escape Wataru's throat…they were lost to the heat of they're passion that's nearing the breaking point of their endurance when- they were brought back by a single sound… _

_They both froze for a moment as they awkwardly pulled themselves apart. Wataru steadily grew redder unable to say anything until…_

"_Don't! I said don't! Stop it Kazuki!" He glared up at Kazuki with his face all flushed._

_Kazuki was laughing unabashedly at him and then grinned at his irritation. Wataru indignantly turned around as he hid his face._

"_Alright ,alright." as Kazuki tried to stifle his laughter. Wataru was just about to retort something back at him when Kazuki's arms suddenly snaked through his waste hugging him from behind. And then with a lightly mocking yet still hoarse voice he whispered unto Wataru's ears…_

"_You're such a mood wrecker… Don't worry I understand you're hungry for something else."_

_Wataru turned his head and looked back at Kazuki and glared… but seeing the amused face of his lover he just had to laugh at himself as well._

"_I guess not eating for a day while sporting a high fever can really make you hungry… alright then- I'm starve better make sure you're cooking's great Kazuki."_

"_Of course. I am 'me' after all. It's as 'tasty' as I am Wataru, don't worry."_

_Wataru scowled back at him and retorted, _

_"You are such a jerk."_

…

"You were such a brag Kazuki… you could've at least taste tested your own cooking before hand you know." Wataru's scowling at Kazuki trying to get back on the glove insult.

Deep inside he was so pleased with the thought that the Yuichi Kazuki did something as pathetic as putting too much salt and too much pepper on a dish just because he was too preoccupied thinking and worrying about him …- maybe not that pleased.

Kazuki was staring at Wataru's suddenly thoughtful demeanor and have not failed to notice the sudden change in his lover's eyes… Wataru even though he complained had warm amused eyes that was a bit pleased- he was getting irritated with the look but immensely preferred it to what happened next… it dimmed and somehow turned blank. It was only for a moment, a second or two, but it happened. Afterwards Wataru talked again, his aura was back to normal- if not too enthusiastic, too warm, too something…something Kazuki can't place but its troubling nevertheless.

"Honestly, there I was- wh-what the heck are you stripping on the-"

"Shut up, Wataru." He quieted Wataru with a pointed glare and then tossed his coat over Wataru- it covered his head with only his lips and chin visible under the coat.

"Don't take it off…someone's coming."

And just as he said that two people just left the restaurant that they were supposed to eat at.

"M-miho?!"

Just before he could control himself and the situation, he just suddenly blurted out the name. Miho Ookusa was Wataru's Junior at high school who once stole his ring due to her jealousy with regards to Kazuki. Wataru later on finds that Miho who was supposed to be in love with Kazuki has fallen for him instead. It's not as if Kazuki's presence wasn't attention seeking enough he just had to scream the name. Miho heard him call and so she and her companion neared the couple who're currently…

'You idiot! Why'd you think I covered you, huh?'

'I didn't mean to. I just blurted it out! Besides what's the deal? She already knows!'

'It's not her; it's the one next to her. He's also a student at T.U. And the worst of it is, he's a member of the school publishing's committee'

'Wha-? But doesn't this make us look more conspicuous? It's not like we were being intimate just now right?!'

Kazuki flashed an evil grin towards Wataru and then nonchalantly drew Wataru closer to him.

"Is this intimate enough for you?"

Wataru who was already gritting his teeth with annoyance suddenly flushed as he glared at Kazuki. 'He just got it all back…'

'What do you think your doing? Do you want us to be talked about again?!'

'I don't mind…'

They kept muttering under they're voices like that that Wataru suddenly jerked when the guy with Miho suddenly called out to them as he neared,

"Kazuki-senpai! What're you doing here? Don't tell me you're skipping lectures?" The guy was tall and slim… he's got light brown hair and 'tan' colored eyes, he's unusually cheerful and hyper. 'He looks like…'

"How rude. You yourself are not at your lectures…" Kazuki said this with his perfect student smile that Wataru almost winced at the scene.

"Ah. I just accompanied my cousin to the hospital and then she suddenly invited me to eat here…she seemed fond of the place… Besides, it seems that Miho and your girlfriend are acquainted."

Wataru was just eyeing Miho desperately trying to tell her not to say anything. He was so flushed from embarrassment due to his current condition; however once he heard the word girlfriend he suddenly looked at the person who uttered them.The guy was taken aback by his sudden movement and their eyes met. He then peered through Wataru's hood with a curious look and then blushed himself. Seeing this Kazuki's eyes turned cold and pulled the boy who was unconsciously holding on to his arms closer.

"Ah…er… I'm sorry for that." He then looked at Kazuki with an embarrassed look on his face. "As anyone would've expected of Kazuki's girlfriend, she really is lovely; especially her eyes… deep blue that's both strong and delicate. She easily blushes as well, so cute." With those words he smiled at Wataru who's gotten even redder, this time due to annoyance. He was not just mistaken as a girl; he was also called 'lovely' and 'cute' consecutively as well. He was at the verge of burying Kazuki who just had to put him through all that but then-

'Hmph. Suits you.' Wataru suddenly thought at the sight of Kazuki's increasingly annoyed demeanor. He doesn't like the idea of other men appreciating Wataru in such a way. 'How dare this guy blush?!'

"Excuse us, we just got back from the hospital ourselves this person just had a high fever yesterday and its quite cold out here so…"

"Ah! So that's why you seemed so mindful of her…she also seems so flushed. I'm so sorry for keeping you and…" He then turned to Wataru and with that palpable smiling face that makes Wataru think he resemble someone he lent out his gloved hand to Wataru which he consciously took, "…may you get well soon, miss."

He then bowed his head then he and Miho took they're leave. Miho made a return glance to Kazuki and Wataru's direction; she then smiled ruefully at Wataru's oblivious face.

…

"You…! I…I have never…-! Kazuki!"

Once they entered the restaurant Wataru immediately removed Kazuki's coat and his own hood from his head. He's stuttering due to irritation and embarrassment. Is that also why he felt as though they attracted more attention than usual? Miho will never let such a thing go, it's such a good thing he's already graduated.

Wataru managed to pass MU with flying colors and he will always be thankful to Asaka-san for that. Kazuki himself resigned to the fact that it was Asaka's tutoring that helped Wataru at those times that he's busy.

"Quit shouting and fuming you'll just raise your temperature again. Who knows how many other people would get attracted to your flushed face."

Wataru ignored the comment. Both of them have gotten into such a horrible mood. Wataru then remembered that smiling guy…

"He reminds me of someone…" Wataru finally voiced out his wonder as he and Kazuki sat at their table looking unto the menu."

"How can you be so dim? I can't believe you. Is it just your fever or are you really that defenseless against that sort of people? …Being defenseless even to the guy's brother… goodness! "

Wataru wrinkled his brow forgetting that he was mad, asked curiously,

"Kazuki…? What do you…-"

Before he could finish what he was asking a vision crossed his mind. A young man sitting at the bar staring unabashedly at him his right hand supporting his chin while the other was holding his coffee cup. He's staring at him with out trying to hide it- his eyes seemed as if his searching for something in him… clear intense tan colored…-

Wataru suddenly flushed deep red as the memory of the same tan eyes neared his own and the feel of the mans lips on him as he was drawn to an embrace suddenly flashed on his mind…

"Asaka-san's…? They're brothers? Asaka- san has never mentioned having a bro-…"

Wataru stopped muttering to himself as he saw Kazuki's eyes observing him. He isn't getting in a better mood…

"Could you stop being dense enough to start flushing and blushing in front of me while thinking of another man?! Is this what you call 'You're the only one I see…?' "

"Flushing and blushing?! I'm not- well… er…uhn. Sorry." Lying was futile. Kazuki can see right through him and is already throwing daggers at him.

"So…he's Asaka-sans brother. So that's why they somehow had the same smile and eye color… Although…he's not as attractive as Asaka-san…He doesn't stand out much, doesn't he? He's also on the hyper side isn't he?"

"……" Wataru was too busy voicing out his observations that he failed to see Kazuki's horrible mood getting darker by the minute so the moment he raised his head he shut himself up.

"… I really don't know how I should react… you were blushing because you remembered how _attractive_ he was?! Should I even dare ask if you were actually blushing because you remembered something I should be mad about…right?!" Kazuki's voice turned into a snarl as his sentence progressed that Wataru almost shuddered. If that wasn't bad enough, Kazuki just had to talk in a low whisper- his voice poisonous.

Wataru's already flushed face if possible turned deeper red as Kazuki's words ran deep unto him. How could he possibly say that he suddenly remembered Asaka's eyes as he kissed him?! He can't take it if Kazuki doubts him… he can't stand him looking hurt because of his relation with Asaka…'I must really be a hypocrite…'

Kazuki's eyes softened- a little… almost unnoticeable but still, Wataru's sullen face always forces him to calm down…

"Wataru, what are you ordering so I-" but Wataru cut him off…

"Sorry, Kazuki… I- even though I know you, in the first place, doesn't like Asaka-san and that I just had to talk so casually like that after all that happened… It was tactless and stupid…I'm sorry I…-"

Wataru came to a silence when a hand reached out to him. Kazuki gently brushed up Wataru's hair that's clinging to his forehead, his fingers interlaced with the boy's hair as he leaned in closer without saying anything… just looking…

"Your hands cold…" his eyes closing… relaxing against his lovers touch.

"You're temperature has gone up a bit again… it's not a fever but your going there… again. We better order now and go back home. You need to rest."

"As Kazuki spoke, he kept his hands on Wataru his thumb massaging Wataru's temples.

"Kazuki… I love you…"

With those words Kazuki's irritation vanished… His face remained passive but his eyes were warmer. He withdrew his hands and they started talking about food.

"Alright no coffee for you how about juice? Or would you prefer tea?"

"Tea would be fine…"

"Alright then." Kazuki stood up and walked to the counter… "Since we already know the owner we can at least make special requests right? I'll ask them that we're in a bit of a hurry due to your temperature… They'll oblige… I am one of their favorite customers after all." He said this with a smirk and left their table.

"You're so full of yourself…" Wataru snide comment was left unheard as he sat their staring after Kazuki…Looking at his lover turning on the charm and making use of his stud of the century perfect model student performance again Wataru just had to smile…who would believe he actually got The Yuichi Kazuki to be his lover…?

He didn't notice that someone had been watching him from quite some time now… staring at him from the entrance…

A young man had spotted him the moment he entered the restaurant and was seemingly so enthralled by him that he hadn't moved there for a while… staring at young man with dark blue eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

After sometime, Wataru finally recognized the sensation… It felt as if someone is observing him… staring at him with such intensity that it seemed weird that it wasn't offending. He turned his gaze to the side not the least surprised by the attractive young man approaching him with searching tan colored eyes…

He was not surprised but still… something's peculiar about Asaka- san today… His face was worried and somehow terribly sad. This is not natural of Asaka-san since he's as composed if not more mature than Kazuki… he can hide emotions he doesn't want to be seen- well, except for a few instances, like the time they went to a concert that he used to go to with his departed ex lover which just happened to take place the exact date she died. Then when he hugged him on the car, the time Asaka kissed him on the old candy store and then- well alright, Asaka always seems to remove his guard when it comes to him but still… He's mostly always cheerful.

The way he stared at Wataru a while ago was the same if not more intense than the first time they met. He should have been a bit more careful… of course Asaka- san would notice… As the older boy neared, Wataru's dread piled up.

'Does he know…what would he do? What should 'I' do?'

…

Wah! I have to apologize for the cramped ending…Well, that's finally done and over with. It was a difficult chapter… I had a hard time making things happen and am still wondering if I made the right choice… Well, it's not like I can freely control the flow of the story… It's got a life of its own!

Next chapter…

Again… I don't know! I'm not sure, so many things are popping on my head and I can't decide what to write first and it's a bit confusing… Please just wait for it and bear with me...

Oh, while you guys are at it, please oh please leave me a reply, a short one a long one a hyped one, an irritated one a disappointed one. Anything will be fine as long as that's how you really feel about all of it. I need to know… I really need to know.


	5. Tan dwells upon blue eyes II

I'm ALIVE!!!!!

Disclaimer: This fanfic was based on the 1st volume of the manga, "Only the Ring Finger Knows" which I did not write…it was Satoru Kannagi-sensei who created Wataru-kun and Kazuki-san…However from here on in, there would be references to the actual novels but the events that would transcribe would be mine.

Note:

This event should have transpired after Kazuki returned from America after two weeks that almost reached three...they had been arguing since then mostly because of Shohei's influence and little tricks…

I truly thank all those who posted replies and commented on my punctuations. Yes, I do admit I have problems with punctuations. I'll try fixing it since bad habits must be corrected. Oh- I'm not German and this would be the first I encounter someone tell me I have German grammar (although I don't know what makes my grammar German- like). If you don't mind me asking- Is that a good thing or a bad ting? Anyway, all your comments help so please give time on leaving me one…

Regarding my –again- rather VERY late update, in which I am truly sorry about, I was quite depressed due to personal issues. However, the cause of my depression finally lifted and am now back to my old self again. Unfortunately my better mood will not affect Kazuki and Wataru- kun so…

**The Rings Unbind**

**Chapter5**

(Tan dwells upon blue eyes; what can he see?)

[part2]

_T'was spring and the cherry blossoms are falling… but they felt like rain…everything seemed wrong – no, everything is wrong. How could this happen- it's not right. The streets are alive but for him everything stopped. He could hear nothing but those words echoing in his mind… as dark as the night…_

_'This is not happening, something like this will never happen- not to 'me'.'_

_'Please… let this be a dream…'_

_**a dream created by the melancholy of the falling cherries**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kazuki's voice was irate and forebodingly cold as he glared back at the innocently smiling guy sitting next to his lover.

He just turned his back for a couple of minutes and Wataru's already sitting with another guy who also happened to be the root cause of their argument a while ago. He was just about to say more spite filled things when he noticed something was wrong with Wataru. However before he could delve into it, the smiling guy with reddish brown hair who's comfortably sitting intimately close to his boyfriend answered his query.

"I had an unexpected business meeting with your brother and was just hoping that I'll run unto my brother…" he glanced at Wataru cheerfully and then continued- "Unfortunately it seems they have already left. I am however quite pleased seeing Wataru-kun… and you as well Kazuki- this early in the morning. It's just that-"

Kazuki who had just gotten back his good mood had just lost sight of it again. First, Asaka suddenly appears minutes after He and Wataru had an argument about him, next the guy seems positively happy seeing Wataru again and made a joke about him being an after thought. But now, now he's definitely furious.

"Wataru-kun are you sure you're alright? You're flushed and you're definitely running a temperature." Asaka wore a very worried expression. Totally genuine but Kazuki saw something deeper within those eyes…something's troubling him and it's not just the slight fever. Kazuki can handle seeing Asaka smother Wataru with his clear composed eyes but- Asaka from the moment he started talking to Wataru up to now, had been holding on to Wataru's forehead and he doesn't seem to be about to let go.

"Er… Asaka-san, your erm…"

"Ah! Sorry about that Wataru- kun." He said those words with such an obvious feigned innocence since he didn't retract his hands from Wataru despite the boys' worried expression and glances at his lover whose nearing his endurance at not lashing at Asaka in a public restaurant.

"I was just a bit too worried, you're quite flushed and you feel a bit too warm to the touch even though your lips are rather pale…" Asaka then moved his hands down from Wataru's forehead to his cheek, his finger caressing Wataru's lips, which is indeed death white. Wataru was so surprised with the gesture considering they are at a public restaurant that he was unable to react. Instead, he stared unbelievingly at Asaka's serious expression. The touch was brief yet warm but that was enough for Kazuki to finally snap. He snatched Asaka's wrist that was still hovering near Wataru's face.

"Asaka-san, could you please not touch my 'lover' in front of – no, never touch him again." His voice was low but also dangerous. He looked murderous and his voice isn't reassuring either. Wataru also didn't fail to notice Kazuki's emphasis on _'my lover'_ that he blushed deeper still as he gazed at Kazuki who's still gripping Asaka's wrists. Asaka calmly took back his hand and looked Kazuki straight in the eyes and asked in a straight humorless tone that was step short from being cold and a couple of steps beyond worried,

"What happened?"

Kazuki found the question a bit vague considering it came from Asaka but he simply thought that the guy was referring to Wataru's fever. He was still furious but was quite unnerved by Asaka's tone and the presence of the nearing waiter that he finally sat down opposite Wataru who was indeed quite pale.

"Asaka-san… I just had a fever last night and due to certain thing we ended up eating out- but honestly I'm fine. I was better a while back but…well…"

"Wataru, just shut it. You'll get yourself more worked up if you have to struggle trying to explain everything." His eyes were ice cold and he's glaring at them. If not for him being worried at dragging Wataru out the restaurant without having eaten anything since yesterday morning, he wouldn't deal with Asaka's exasperating overly worried expression not to mention Wataru being too pale. _'Is it just the fever or something else?'_

"Ah-ah, I wouldn't want to completely destroy your moods and your breakfasts but Wataru-kun, be well okay? Don't do something strenuous and impulsive, you wouldn't want to regret things, now would you?"

Just as Kazuki thought, he eyed Wataru for a moment; the boy is too busy trying to avoiding his gaze. For the mean time, Asaka returned to his old self and asked a purely innocent concerned question,

"Uhm Kazuki, I'm just a bit curious, are you sick as well?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about Asaka?" 'What's with this guy? He keeps saying random things-'

Kazuki's mind went blank for a moment and then his eyes grew colder if that was even possible. Asaka was pointing at his scarf. He didn't have any available turtle necks at the apartment at that moment so he settled with a scarf. He would've normally taken it off but due to certain circumstances…well…

Wataru was getting redder and Asaka's brows were beginning to arch in a speculative way that he had to scowl. Asaka shrugged it off after a while although Kazuki didn't fail to notice that Asaka's eyes became harder the moment he took in Wataru's reddening state.

Kazuki mentally smiled; at least with this Asaka would stop groping and seducing Wataru every time he gets the chance. He was however surprised when Asaka spared him another glance filled with meaning and intensity_. 'I hate this guy…'_ Asaka's brief gaze was quite meaningful_._

'_I know something you should.' _

* * *

Asaka left the two after patting Wataru on the head, he was quite thankful that the two always pick the most hidden restaurants not to mention hidden tables when they go out. No one saw their little escapade since there weren't much customers there at the moment and the table was in the farthest corner hidden by the post and some ornamental plants. The mood was also relaxing the restaurant being old with large beams of wood as the ceiling. Old wood emits a certain scent that he particularly like. A waiter went pass him carrying black tea… he smiled to himself,

'_I'll come back here again… preferably with only Wataru-kun. That is- if what I saw and what I think isn't related… Wataru-kun, let me be wrong...'_

* * *

'He knows…huh?'

'"_What happened?"'_

Kazuki's smart enough to know that this is the question that Asaka will not let drop. He isn't talking about Wataru's fever- maybe a little of it but it's not entirely it. Asaka also noticed that something was different with Wataru and obviously got a speculation with regards to it. He isn't pleased with the idea that Asaka knows something about what Wataru's thinking especially since he's still groping it.

"Er… Kazuki…?"

His train of thought was cut with Wataru's worried inquiry. Apparently, their order had arrived moments ago and Wataru had been waiting for him to snap out of it but became impatient and worried in waiting. None of them spoke the moment Asaka left and he didn't bother making his face impassive. He was irritated and he isn't hiding it. Kazuki cursed himself the moment he saw Wataru's face-actually see it…

"Wataru? Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm? Uh… yeah, just a little dizzy but I'm fine. Im kinda… er…" Wataru averted his eyes as he heard Kazuki let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry, it wasn't that you wanted Asaka to come ruin our breakfast. I acted immaturely. Let's finish with this and then you rest."

Wataru looked worried for a while and then he smiled. It wasn't the smile Kazuki loved… It was more of sadly relieved- if that makes sense, he stared for a while as Wataru started on his dried fish and egg breakfast that has gone a bit cold due to neglect. Kazuki remembered the way Wataru looked at Asaka awhile back. He was looking quite troubled, his eyes almost pleading. He also doubts that Wataru was pale due to his fever or his hunger even his dizziness- although those were enough to make others pale, they only make the boy flush more than ever. He decided that further inquiries should be moved to a later time- when he could actually have the heart to snap at Wataru.

He has lots and lots of questions that are only piling up one after the other. It would be difficult if he postpones it but Wataru's health comes first.

* * *

"Asaka-san… It's this time of the year again, right?"

"Hmmm…. Yeah, you could say that. It's her death anniversary again. Thank you for remembering Wataru-kun."

Wataru looked at the man across the table from him… the last time he saw him like this was last year- the same day as today… It's just that he somehow looks worst and he isn't trying to cover it up.

"It's just that…I didn't invite you here because of that…If I might remind you, this is also the day that I fell in love with you."

Wataru blushed upon hearing those words and so he simply nodded his head and stared unseeingly at his tea. They are at the tea house Asaka's circle- including Kazuki just renovated. Atually, in this case it wasn't a house renovation. The actual spot has once been a small park surrounded by Sakura trees. It became troublesome since it was too close to the street that children playing on the park having accidents became too frequent. The tea house is quite lovely furnished and the atmosphere was light and rejuvenating. The place looks like a traditional Japanese tea house although there is a room where those who wishes a more modern and western atmosphere can be comfortable. The owner even hired landscaping for the surroundings making the place look so endearing.

It's just that, at the moment no matter how lovely a place is, the person in front of him can always catch his attention. He is quite honored with Asaka's feelings for him but it still makes him feel saddened. He can't return those feelings no matter how he likes Asaka. Liking is quite different from loving someone.

"_I love you…You have Kazuki so I wont tell you to fall in love with me. But right now I'm very happy that I'm able to see someone as being loveable. It might be a bother to you but I suppose I can just go on loving you."[__Excerpt from Only the Ring Finger Knows; The Ring Finger falls Silent, 3__rd__ novel, page 194]_

When Asaka confessed to him in such a way… he couldn't bring himself to say anything… the person in front of him would be happy to just be able to see him, talk to him and be near him. Happy to just love him… How can he say no?

"Wataru- kun?"

"When I first saw you… you had that far off expression, it's as if you're in your own world."

Asaka smiled at the incredulous look he received from Wataru and grinned even wider when the boy blushed…

"It's just that Wataru-kun, that world of yours is quite visible for observant people to see. Your eyes reflect everything and all I can see is… Kazuki-kun. You looked so proud that you're with him and that you love him."

Wataru saw tan eyes brighten and turn dull in just a few moments…afterwards he smiled…it was quite a sad smile but still- Wataru can't help but blush. This person is really quite charming…

'If by any chance he met Asaka-san first…If Asaka-san was the one he first met and he just met Kazuki afterwards… would they be together or would he be with Asaka?'

Wataru closed his eyes as he saw endless visions of Kazuki… Kazuki's smile, his eyes, Kazuki emerging from the hydrangeas, his lover smiling down at him while it rained on the beach, the pain on the man's eyes, his worried expression, Kazuki's hazy passion filled gaze, his relieved expressions… It'll only be Kazuki.

"Wataru-kun…you might not believe this but…"

Wataru looked up again as he heard Asaka's voice as he scolded himself for drifting again…

"The two of you always made me smile then, it's because the both of you look so in love that is was quite refreshing. Surprised?"

"Ehr…yeah. Were we that obvious?"

The other smiled before he continued…

"It's just that Wataru-kun, I have to admit I'm not as pleased as I used to."

"Ehr… Asaka-san, you see…"Wataru was cut off when Asaka added,

" Well I guess that much is obvious since I am after you and am still trying to steal you away but-"

Asaka looked at him, his tan eyes searching and then softened with sadness… Asaka let out a heavy sigh and continued…

"Yuina had always been cheerful."

"…Huh…?" Wataru looked confused but Asaka seemed to have ignored the total lack of connection in regards to the things he's talking about and simply continued…

"Actually, she's so cheerful andstrong, I didn't even notice her break. Don't get me wrong Wataru-kun, I knew that all is not well and I tried with all I could to reassure her and made sure to protect her. Well that's what I thought."

" I was actually thinking that even though were not a perfect couple we were hanging on the fact that since we love each other I was a bit foolish. She was laughing and smiling that I was contented… "

He looked at Wataru's way and sighed…

"Ah, I said unnecessary things again but Wataru-kun, I assure you that I have now moved on and that I truly love you and will do all I can to win you over. I however, am not imposing my love upon you nor am I trying to gain pity but Wataru-kun I would ask you to never forget… I thought I died the day she was taken from me but thanks to you Wataru-kun, I am quite happy and simply thankful that I am can be alive again."

Asaka had been staring at his tea whilst talking. He meant each and every word and is expecting either a look of worry, irritation, and even confusion but like always, Wataru manages to surprise him. He looked up as a warm hand gently touched his cheeks. Tan eyes met deep blue… so strong, warm and…pained.

"I'm sorry, Asaka-san…"

Wataru saw pain and dejection upon the eyes of the man he owed so much on… he depended on him so much even if it was unconsciously. As he withdrew his hands Asaka let out a sigh…

"Wataru-kun… you don't have to undertake this. It didn't turn out well for both Yuina and I so please…" The older man took hold of Wataru's hands that was still quite close to his cheek…

Wataru's gaze fell as his fingers unconsciously tightened upon the others hold as he fought his tears from falling…

"Asaka-san…I-"

His unspoken words were drowned by dread when he heard a cold voice utter his name. He unconsciously snapped his head upwards to see the bearer of the voice…

Hazy tear stained blue met cold hard grey…

"Kazuki…"

* * *

Wah! I finally finished! I'm truly sorry I updated this late… I had reasons, I really do… I actually started writing this right after I posted chapter4 but then I couldn't write anything anymore! I couldn't finish it!!!

Anyway, please give time to comment on this… I know it seems filler-ish but it's really not… things are supposed to heat up here but then I changed my mind and moved the more interesting stuff to the next chapter.

Again… please leave me a comment before you guys go…


	6. His resolve

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERONE!!!  

Well, this would be an early present from me to you… hope you guys would like it!

For those who doesn't celebrate the season… well consider it a gift from me to you simply because I wanted to! No particular reason at all 

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Kazuki and Wataru-kun… It hurts enough as it is so why do I have to repeatedly say it? (oh… because I have to...)

Note:

I'm having problems with writing… it's not a good feeling but I'm hanging on. Thanks to those who left me their replies and I ask those who didn't to please… please comment on it. I don't know it's like caffeine for me…kukuku, I just don't know if that's a good thing or not.

**The Rings Unbind**

**Chapter6**

(His resolve)

"Heh! Still quite the looker, aren't you? Honestly, when they said that there's a new shop in town I never expected it to be yours. If the advertisements aren't enough to steal all my customers, your mere presence will! No wonder people coming by grew smaller since two months ago… so mean! "

The other person simply let out a low yet lively chuckle at the woman's antics. Honestly, he himself didn't thought he'd really have the guts to set up a shop in said shopping district. He had dreamed of first setting up a shop here when he was young but ended up starting up at the farthest possible location he could- the other side of Tokyo.

"You haven't changed a bit, Toko-chan. If this is what you call decrease in customers I really should fear you!" he said this with a note of sarcasm while his face was nothing but amused as he watched all the customers buzzing around the shop.

"Hah! that coming from you? Honestly, If I didn't know any better I'd think your insulting me. Hmp! But seriously, for you to actually put up a shop _'here'_… are sure your going to be alright? Of course I'm not talking about business- I know your very, very, _very_ much well of."

The other let out an exasperated sigh then answered, "I'm fine already. It's already been so long and I've finally found someone for me. She's really sweet…well if she felt like it anyway. On the other hand I actually met someone quite interesting when we just opened … quite an interesting kid."

"Someone to arouse your interest? Must be quite the person…"

The other let out another low chuckle making Toko's helpers loose a bit more of their senses. That would be saying quite something, considering they're quite blessed with Kazuki, Masanobu and sometimes even Shohei's presence. Why Masanobu? Well, he is quite acquainted to Toko through Yuina- although she had admitted long before that she simply cannot avoid having favorites. Kazuki after all is her pride and will never miss the chance to boast of him.

"Admit it Aki-kun, you were never the polite type to even try to regard anyone that doesn't arouse your interest. It's either this person is quite the looker or if he's got quite the personality- even both!"

The long-haired man finally laughed… he scratched his pierced ears in habit as he tried to calm himself… an act that was not left unnoticed by the perceptive Toko who has somehow gotten a little somber.

"Honestly Toko… you have always been perceptive. Using the term 'person' really assures you to not give make mistakes…"

"Of course! Having a lady by your side doesn't mean that I'll forget your rather 'interesting' escapades in the past. Besides, you've learned from them, right?"

Light glowed within his eyes as he smiled a knowing smile…

"Indeed, I did."

…

"Wah! This is SO wrong!!! I really shouldn't be thinking of such things especially if the subject of such thoughts is- ah! er… dang…"

Lowering his head as red streaks of embarrassment tainted his face. 'I really should stop shouting on the streets…' Atsuki had been making weird faces and movements for a while now not to mention speaking in such a volume that people within a 2 meter radius had been muttering and giggling to themselves while mothers are dragging their children as far away as possible muttering things such as, 'Poor kid, such a waste to have such a handsome boy go crazy…' Yup, he has gone nuts.

He had been bothered non stop by an image of a lady… delicate, sweet, beautiful, a bit frail with… "Such a lovely shade of deep blue…Wah!!!"He was caught by surprise as his vision was invaded by the blue eyes he's been thinking of since yesterday.

Atsuki is well aware of his looks… he is far from ordinary and is nowhere near typically handsome. He and his brother are often compared and it cannot be helped that his shine is mostly dimmed by his brother. It's not that he holds a grudge, if truth be told he admires his brother up to no end. His brother is calm, his movements are precise and he's got the maturity he could only hope for. Well yes, his brother is also the cheerful type and can make anyone calm down. He himself is also quite the cheery type but he was more of hyper active or overly exuberant… well okay, he is also the noisy one. Some do say that that is his charm and besides it's not like he wants to change himself at all. However- his personality looks and mental health isn't the least of his worries at the moment. He is more concerned with the fact that the person he's been thinking of since the yesterday is staring at him as if he's the biggest joke in the streets. Yup. It's not just his brother that overshadows his good looks and charm- his weirdness is enough to cover it all up.

Completely forgetting the fact that the deep blue eyes belonged to a man that rivals his brother in terms of popularity, he continued to worry about his weird predicament when the girl who was – for a moment ago just simply watching started to laugh quite unabashedly.

Atsuki can't help but blush due to embarrassment and since he can't do anything about the girl who simply can't stop herself from laughing he just contented himself in moping as he tried to avert his gaze from the very lively person in front of him.

"Ahaha…oh my… I'm really sor- ahaha…sorry…" she was clutching her stomach and after a while started to calm… Atsuki sighed. That was horrible. This person doesn't have the right to be this cute while embarrassing him to no end. 'This isn't the person I met yesterday… the eyes are somewhat the same but quite different. The atmosphere is somewhat the same but very different… of course the attitude is also VERY different. In short, this person isn't even a lady.

"Uhm… you know you don't have to look that depressed."

"Eh? Pardon?"

The girl gave him a hard look and then smiled… "Your looks as well as you're actions totally doesn't match!" Her words were clear amidst her giggles and then she stopped and simply stared… "You don't have to look that sad." Atsuki raised a brow in silent inquiry and she continued, "You related to Asaka-san?"

Somehow, Atsuki wasn't surprised by the question at all and so he simply grinned…

"It would seem you know of my brother? If I may inquire, why were you laughing?" His ligt mood was then marred by anxiety when he noticed the girl resumed her staring. It's as if she's analyzing him or something like that. It would have been easier to handle if the person was simply checking him out but it wasn't anywhere near that.

"uh…er…would you please not stare at me like that?"

"You know…you are really quite something Asaka-san. Just a moment ago you were shouting at your self in the middle of the street and then you began muttering to yourself while making weird facial expressions and now your speaking a bit too formally to someone who just laughed at you."

Depending on the way the person before her had reacted since a while back, Karin was expecting a very amusing reaction. Well, she wasn't disappointed. Atsuki wore a very incredulous look as if the person in front of him just called him comical. It took a while for him to finally decipher that she, indeed think him comical.

Well he is used to people being quite light hearted with him but to have his looks and charisma be totally ignored was quite a shock. He may not be as attention seeking as his brother but he wasn't that unattractive. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the girl suddenly chuckled.

"You know… the way you act, it reminds me of my brother, so slow and a bit gullible."

That was the last straw, to actually call him gullible. This person is just rude. And to think that they don't even know each other at all.

When he next spoke, his features were set but still polite. His voice was a tad bit cold but somehow strained. "Well now Miss, I'm sorry but seeing as don't even know each other, aren't you being a bit-" and then he stopped. Karin wasn't at all listening for she was too absorbed in whatever she was smiling about. Then she suddenly looked up at him, eyes bright with mischief and a wide grin about her face effectively shutting him up.

"So innocent and so cute!"

In the middle of the streets he stood stock still, tan eyes slightly larger than usual and mouth slightly left agape. The wind gently caressed his hair as it partially covered his suddenly unguarded features.

Yup. He has definitely gone nuts.

…

"Aren't you two a bit too intimate?"

Yuichi Kazuki is on the verge of hitting- no, killing someone. If ever he was surprised to hear from the counter that Asaka was also in the vicinity not to mention he was together with a certain kohai who happened to fit Wataru's profile, he could no longer remember.

He glared at Wataru's tear stained eyes and then to the other guy who- the heck, what's with _that_ look for? He knows that Wataru wouldn't betray him or anything but seeing him cry in front of Asaka _again _he almost lost all self control. He was just about to reprimand his lover more when an almost equally annoying voice reached him…

"Hmm… you're quite right on that, Otouto. Masanobu, Fuji- kun, I have to say… the both of you shouldn't be this intimate within this sort of establishment. At least try to find someplace my dear Otouto won't find you."

If Masanobu didn't know any better he could have sworn Shohei thought of that jibe as humorous. One word describes the man- sadistic.

Wataru who was caught by surprise had stood up the moment he saw Kazuki. He uttered the others name with so much longing that the tears he was trying so hard to not let fall… fell. Hot tears that just won't let themselves be hidden. He mentally berated himself for being so weak and he knew that with such an attitude, Kazuki had every right to think of the tears as signs of betrayal. And thus, he couldn't speak. He was just about to come out of his paranoid trance when he saw Shohei appear from the adjoining room. Unwanted recollections of deep mournful eyes pushed its way to his already troubled mind…

'Enough.'

Asaka inwardly frowned when he noticed the subtle change on Wataru's composure. From panic he suddenly seemed defiant. For all that mattered he simply couldn't tell if he should be relieved or worried. He saw the way he looked at Shohei and thus concluded that Wataru would make him age faster.

…

"Obaachan!!! Ne, obaachan…ne,ne,ne,ne…"

"Takako-chan! Darling… could you please settle down for a bit. Please…You wouldn't want to look 'ugly' in front of uncle Yuichi right?"

All the noise died in the room when the little girl with soft brownish- yellow hair finally stopped jumping about. Her mother stood slightly exasperated as the girl started to sob in her hands. Yup! 'ugly' and 'Yuichi' in the same sentence is quite wrong and so the child cries every single time the desperate tactic was used. To be Shohei's wife and thus being Takako's mother needs talent. Being cunning and mischievous as well as patient and forgiving is also a must. Of course being weak hearted isn't good either.

"T'kako-chan… come here baachan will fix your hair for you. We wouldn't want to look tired and sweaty later now would we? Just because your kaasan is always pretty, doesn't mean she never gets tired…"

"Hai, hai baachan! Mommy's looks aren't affected by stress cause she's used to it! Mommy said It's all because of Daddy!"

"Ah-yes… that would be it I guess…"

…

The effect was instantaneous. Kazuki failed to see it for he was already glaring daggers at his brother- remembering quite well his promise of death for the man who just happened to be his 'aniki'. On the other hand- Shohei raised a brow at the look Fuji gave him. Whatever emotion that might have accompanied his curiosity he quickly hid it behind his aura of confidence, if not smugness.

"Since were all here, Fuji- kun, Masanobu-kun, why don't the two of you join us for dinner? My daughter would love to see you again, Fuji- kun. She got quite attached to her ex- fiancé, neh?" He then turned to the murderous gaze of his otuoto and added, "Besides Kazuki, Mizuho is already waiting. You know how irritating she can get whenever people made her wait."

If Kazuki was surprised he would never give Shohei the satisfaction of seeing it and so he said, "Aniki, you have not mentioned that she would be coming. Actually, I didn't even account your presence this evening. Imagine my utmost surprise albeit pleasure to have had heard your voice just now."

Shohei simply shrugged of his brother's thick sarcasm as he let a smirk grace his features. "Kaasan wished me to come. You know how she can get. The moment she heard that my meeting in Okinawa was done, she made me cancel all appointment for this evening. She said she missed her two sons- especially the way they glared at each other."

And then, with feigned surprised realization, he looked at Wataru, "Ah, how tactless of me. You were worried at what Fuji-kun would think…You wouldn't mind now would you Fuji-kun? Even if Mizuho would be there, It would simply be dinner with the family nothing _that_ special…"

"Aniki! I'll deal with you later. I'll also talk to Kaasan. Wataru stay there. We need to talk…" His voice held promise of long grueling explanations but then…

"I'm sorry Kazuki… both for the current misunderstanding and for not being able to stay."

Wataru looked back at Asaka who was now calmly regarding the two brothers. He redirected his gaze to Wataru, Tan met Azure and he nodded. Asaka excused himself saying that he'd be getting the car.

As Wataru made to follow, Kazuki tried to grab his lovers wrist when the boy held him to the spot with his gaze. Kazuki flinched when he saw Wataru smile that certain smile not to mention that it was accompanied by a rather lifeless blue. Needless to say, _the great_ Yuichi Kazuki was rendered motionless. However- _'Don't think I'll just let this pass, Wataru!'_

"The hell- Wataru! What do you think you're doing? We need to talk and with how your acting I'm having troubles controlling my temperament so just get back to your seat cause were talking whether you like it or not!" Kazukis voice grew lower and by the time he finished, the temperature of the room had already dropped to absolute zero.

Wataru's head tilted down and his hair covered his eyes. However when he next spoke, it was as if Kazuki never intervened at all. He directed his gaze to Shohei and said, "I'm sorry Shohei-san but Asaka-san and I would be going now. Thank you for the invitation." He chanced a glance at Kazuki who was a bit taken a back by Wataru's uncharacteristic reply. He was expecting a defiant or somber Wataru not a completely composed stranger who regards him and his brother with utmost formality.

"I'm tired… and so, I'll be running home now before Karin starts nagging me about me overexerting myself just after being sick. With regard to what Shohei-san just said…"

Wataru walked up to the exit that leads to the hall. He turned with such an eerie smile and almost serene voice…

"Of course… I'll let him go."

...

…_not much of a 'happiness' inducing gift huh? kukukuku_

…

I honestly have no excuses what-so-ever. I guess an apology is in order and so… IM TRULLY SORRY!!!! I honestly couldn't write anything… I for the most part was totally out of it. I started this last November and now its already December! Xmas even!

I got quite addicted to reading NARUTO FICS and am currently marveling the genius of Itachi- Naruto pairing (I totally hate sasuke at the manga and really want him dead and so had problems reading SASUNARU fics where of course it would be heart wrenching if the traitor died and Naruto became miserable). Therefore I was quite ecstatic with Itachi since I really liked him even at the beginning.

Anyway back to Kazuki and Wataru… please don't worry… It would be painfully slow but I WILL finish this story and would try to make it as good as I possibly could. Of course I can't promise steady updates and so please oh please bear with me and please don't give up on me. Oh- please leave me replies… pretty please. It really does do the trick…


	7. The Sakura and the Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Kazuki and Wataru-kun… It hurts enough as it is so why do I have to repeatedly say it? (oh… because I have to...)

NOTES:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! [heh…sorry for the late greetings] Wah… I was so happy… glad I finished the last chapter before Christmas. Thanks to those who left me little gifts and am so sorry that this gift of mine isn't at all cheery. Anyway, since I got really nice reviews I started right away. Kyaa… I was grinning in front of the monitor that my brothers found it pretty creepy. Unfortunately, my laptop decided to take a break I had to drag him back- whew I am so glad I managed to do so….

Ah…before I forget, I am truly sorry if I confused you guys regarding my inability to mention who talks what line. But I assure you I really try… The last line was Wataru's and I'm pretty sure I mentioned him turning around all eerie like before saying the intentionally-so vague last sentence of the chapter. Ah- yes, Wataru-kun is indeed being very weird…acting different and the sort. Everything would be made clear in due time…

As for now…

**The Rings Unbind**

**Chapter7**

(The Sakura and the Snow)

"_The Sakura slowly drifting towards the ground has always been a scene smiled upon. Beautiful, graceful, somewhat gentle and sweet, as they fall towards the ground; we watch. Why? The color of pink as delicate as a ladies innocent blush else of white, so pure and untainted, the petals so soft and delicate carrying with it a certain scent. Why do we describe their fall from grace so poetically? So beautifully? So appreciatively? Doesn't their fall mean that they are to wilt? That they're delicate color is about to take on the shade of death, their soft petals soon to be dry and withered. Why do we smile upon the start of the end for something we say so valuably beautiful?"_

_A warm smile played upon a man's face as he curiously gazed at the figure of the woman he loves as she stood beneath the Sakura's, a hand held in front of her as she let the rain of flowers envelop her senses. Upon her face was a serene smile and yet sorrowful eyes._

"_Why the sudden question and philosophical ranting?" he said with an amused voice yet searching eyes. He was really curious._

_She then turned and looked at him. Her long flaming hair danced with the breeze as she did so thus preventing him from seeing the changing expressions on or face and then she grinned before looking up towards the sakura. She was smiling when she answered._

"_Hmn… I honestly don't know. I actually just found out that it's weird a moment ago. Is it not?" she turned to see his expression and waited for an answer, when none came she continued,_

"_The thought just made me feel sad…"_

_He walked up to her and then smiled down at her. He wasn't the type to blatantly be intimate in a public place although he never did hide that they were in a relationship. He reached a hand to her cheeks then smiled before he said, _

"_Just think of it this way, they fall most beautifully and that they fell while still being very pretty. They fall with grace before they wilt making sure that the tree would look ever beautiful and untainted by withering petals of former beauty."_

_She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before she let out a stifled laughter. Once she calmed she said, "I guess I'm rubbing of on you! Being the girlfriend of an aspiring literature writer might really have this sort of side effect."_

_He grinned seeing her go back to her normal self. He grinned down at her and then he smirked, "Nah… It's just part of being a charmer. Be happy, such words are exclusively for you."_

_She snorted as she pretended to have become irritated and then snapped back, "What are you talking about Masa-kun, you're quite well known for being a smooth talker and mood setter."_

_He laughed at her saying, "Well I talk about work and my expectations of them and what they ought to hear to either warn them, praise them or inspire them. Such thoughts are either factual or from my observation. I don't answer them all poetically and based solely on what I might think."_

"_Oh right Masa- kun, and where's the difference between the two other than the poetical thingy?"_

_He stared at her and then chuckled while lifting his hands before him as a sign of surrender, "Alright, alright! Let's just say this… I only sweet talk you."_

_She scoffed at him, "Intentionally you mean. Honestly, you're so mature and intelligent but sometimes I think you're a bit naïve." She grinned at his confused face and then added, "Better make sure to remember what you said Masa! I should really be the only person you sweet talk with poetical thingy's to!"_

"_Hai, hai, Yuina-chan. And please don't call me naïve while you're being so childish. Sheesh."_

…

The streets were alight with Christmas decorations; everyone was celebrating and getting ready for that special occasion. Snow would be anticipated but as he glances at his silent passenger, falling pink petals are all he expects to fall.

He hated it. He wanted to steal Wataru from Kazuki by letting the younger boy to fall in love with him as he fall out of love with Kazuki. He did not wish for things to lead to this. He saw the signs… the moment he first saw Wataru he knew… he felt that something would turn out wrong. Actually, It was as if he saw himself within the situation.

The ride towards Wataru's house was dead. Dead silence was all there was. He knows not what Wataru and Kazuki talked about once he left but with the looks of Wataru he can already draw his conclusions. What bothered him the most was that for whatever it may be, he expected that Kazuki would've at least ran after Wataru if not, he would've called non stop. For the likes of him… he knew not what to say. He failed to say anything before he fails to say anything now. Kazuki better fix this. He doesn't wish to see the same case again. He can sympathize with Kazuki- all in all honesty he wish he could not.

"Asaka-san… I'll be going now. I would've invited you in for a while but…"

Wataru looked down on his hands that were clenching at his lap. He can't make himself look at Asaka…not now. He is nowhere sure if he can trust himself at the moment. A display just like the one at the restaurant was horrible enough. With how things just ended up… things might just get worst. All he wanted was leave the confines of the car at once but it was as if something is holding him back. Asaka's presence has always been a comforting relief for him that it was strange… he wanted nothing but be alone and yet he's lingering a while more… just a bit more.

"… I'm sorry Asaka-san but can I sit here for a while… just a little while longer…"

Closing his eyes he straightened up on his seat and leaned back his head on the head rest. Tea… he could smell tea. 'Asaka-san is probably the only person around who uses tea as a car freshener… its soothing.' **(1)**

"Asaka-san…"

Asaka had been leaning up on his seat as well… its just that his tan eyes continued to stare up ahead… He was listening… he could almost feel the sorrow from the seemingly calm and yet too deep breathing of the boy he cherish so much. And so when Wataru spoke up with an almost amused voice he was a bit startled. He tilted his head sideways looking at the boy with a serene face, eyes still closed.

"The tea… its smells like the one we drank before…"

Asaka would've smiled… heck- he would've barked out a laugh just for the heck of it, its just that…

"Heh- that tea was really delicious Asaka-san… really. It was such a pity we didn't finish it, huh?" The boy's voice cracked half way through what he was saying. He stifled a sob as he continued…

"It would've been nice if we could have finished it… heh, if only Kazuki… didn't get himself hurt neh?"

"……"

Wataru turned to look at Asaka as his eyes glimmered with unshed tears…pain was etched on his eyes as he smiled bitterly. It was something new to Asaka… it was… horrible.

"…I'm… such a hypocrite…"

Before Wataru realized it he was pulled unto a rough hug.

Déjà vu.

It was the same sensation… warm, comforting, safe… Asaka had always had this effect on him…

Asaka pulled away from the boy as he felt the boy chuckle. He looked down on him with a worried expression.

"Wataru-kun?"

"You smell like tea… actually, you're like tea…"

Wataru looked up and smiled… a sad one, yes but a heart felt one, nonetheless.

"…you make me feel relaxed… thank you, Asaka-san."

Surprised was an understatement… but Wataru's smile had been contagious. He smiled down as he held deep blue eyes with his tan ones. The things he would give for him to be the one who's reflected within those depths. He sighed. 'Not now… '

Wataru moved back to his side of the car intending to leave when a hand gently placed itself on his hair slightly ruffling it. He almost pouted but then the older one leaned on him as slender fingers moved down to his nape gently lifting his head up.

Asaka placed a small kiss on his forehead. It was chaste almost innocent and yet so warm and… comforting? He looked up to tan eyes with a confused questioning and yet worried gaze. The other man simply grinned and said in an almost playful voice.

"I'll always be here for you, Wataru-kun. Feel free to depend on me without being worried. I won't give more meaning to it than necessary. After all, I am a hero of justice when it comes to you…"

His face changed from playful to serious…

"You can always depend on me."

…

"Wah!!!! Daddy's wearing make-up!"

Shohei tried to suppress a shudder when he heard that not-so silent comment from his oh-so –energetic daughter. But well… who could frown when greeted by such sky-blue eyes? 'Oh- yes, there is one. The one who just put said make-up on him. 'Yuichi…'

Shohei looked around the table from the worried yet accusingly- so gaze his wife is giving him to the excited look of his daughter to the exasperated attempts of his mother to silence the child and finally to the confused look his father is giving him. Of course he needn't look at the other lady at the table. He already knows. Mizuho at the moment was looking at him with a faint smirk and with clear amusement on her eyes.

"Yuichi just called, he won't be able to make it. He'll be explaining that later one." He neared the table and sat next to his daughter. Mizuho had a look of understanding while his mother simply looked a bit disheartened. But of course…

" Noooooo!!!!! B-but… Daddy…I-I- I look extra pretty today!" He looked at his child smilingly, yes- he's still wondering where she got this er- attitude from. 'Maybe her mother… ' He looked side ways to his wife and sighed. 'Yup. Her mother. Deceptively sweet, yet at times she's loud and brash.'

At his side, Tsukiko had been trying and somehow failing to keep herself… calm? Takako is most definitely this guy's daughter. No doubt. 'The kid is smart, normally calm, really isn't a brat but when she acts like this… the kid is already calculating! It doest help that she uses my ehr… energy in her little antics. And… oh no….'

Yup. The child is already using her most alluring weapon. Her grandparents, parents and the other woman she doesn't care to remember is looking at her. Some are amused, some looked heartbroken and well her mother is hiding the murderous looks she oh-so like to throw to Shohei. Takako is already close to tears, her sky blue eyes glistened before she hid them from view by looking down at her lap almost dejectedly. A child shaking from suppressed tears while hiding her eyes with dusty blond hair is quite a sight. Shohei almost smiled. 'Oh his child is good.' His musing were interrupted when someone laughed.

Everyone turned to see Mizuho laughing herself to death. Literally. Kazuki's mom looked worriedly at her and said, "Mizuho dear, what's the matter? You really shouldn't be straining yourself. Albeit I love it when you laugh you still shouldn't strain yourself else you'll end up in the hospital and Kazuki would have to accompany you again. "

"Ahahaha…oh my…. Sorry…" the woman with long ebony hair tried to calm herself with utmost difficulty. After a while she looked up and said, "Really… Takako-chan you shouldn't be upset. Yuichi would see you later on. I'll try and make him ok? Besides, Takako-chan is always pretty you did take-up from your parents, right?"

"…really…?" It was shy and innocent and almost doubtful.

"Really. You resemble them in oh-so many ways." Takako almost smirked at the sigh shared by the childs parents. 'Honestly, I can't say if this child really is still innocent. How can I? Takako-chan IS Shohei's child right? Her mom … Hmn, well I can't say much about her but she DID marry Shohei. She must be something. But then again, if she married him theres no doubt she's a wonderful person.'

"Shohei… how did you get that… ehrm make-up on your face?"

Shohei looked at his wife carefully before answering. "Yuichi decided my face needs improvement. Kaa-san, please don't worry okay? It was just a little activity between brothers. Otou-san, let us handle it ourselves." His voice was firm and clear making no room for anymore argument. He then looked at his daughter and smiled, "What do you think Takako-chan? Did uncle Yuichi do a nice job?"

The child pouted and insistently shook her head. "NO! Daddy looked much better before." And then with a giggle she added. "Finally!Something Uncle Yuichi can't do properly, putting make-up! He must ask Mommy to teach him! Ne, mommy?"

"Ah, then dear please teach me as well." He looked back at his daughter and added, "I put some on Yuichi as well, two actually. I should get lessons he doesn't look better."

"Shohei! What really happened? You boys never figh-" Shohei stopped her mother with a glance and motioned to his daughter. No matter how smart the child is she is still a child.

The elder woman obliged with a sigh. She won't be getting anything out of Shohei. The child's worst than his father. Honestly.

"Daddy!!!! Look at me! Ne, ne Daddy, when can I see Auncle Yuichi and tease him about the make-up? He won't be able to remove it right?'

Shohei just raised a brow at her and then he smiled. Yup she really is his child. He lifted her from the chair and sat her at his lap. She stood up and placed a small hand at his chin touching lightly on the said make-up. "Daddy, when will you make-up with uncle Yuichi? Daddy always had that look recently… he caught you didn't he? Mommy said you worry too much. Daddy should really have Takako close by more often… "

"Hm? And why is that?"

"Because Takako is Takako and Takako can always make Daddy smile. Not that creepy smile you have when you're plotting or so mommy says I still don't get that one." The child then pouted and started thinking. "Anyway! Daddy will make-up with Uncle Yuichi soon right? Besides… I really want to see that make-up you put on him!!! I also want to see Onii-chans face if he sees that. I miss them…"

Shohei chuckled a little and fondly patted the child's hair. "Just imagine your Uncle Kazuki looking murderous and Fuji-kun looking worried, okay?" The child scrunched her face and closed her eyes imagining the scene. After a while she started giggling madly. Shohei very well knows he won't be making promises regarding those two. Takako might very well never see them together anymore anyways. Even for her, he won't approve of Fuji as is. No he won't. Not like this.

"Daddy… you have that look again…"

Shohei stared back at the pouting child and finally laughed. He looked back at his wife and said. "This is all your fault." She simply smiled at him… _sweetly_.

Watching from the other side of the table were smiling faces thinking the same thing. 'The demon was tamed… by someone who's far scarier.'

…

People around had been glancing over their table for a while now but none cared. They were used to it. What? An adorable child, two very attractive ladies, one of which is still single and a very attractive looking young man, how can they NOT look? Besides, who cares if he's holding a child who calls him Daddy? When said person entered the room from the private dining area he took the attention of every woman in the room. He emitted power, grace and confidence. You can almost disregard the bruise on his chin. But to see such a person with calculating cold eyes smile, chuckle and laugh? It was endearing.

"Ah- so I really made the right choice, neh?"

"hmmm… I guess you did."

…

"Explain."

"Hm? Explain what?"

"You know what!"

"You haven't answered my question yet. I did ask you before right? 'What happened?'. You haven't answered yet, so why would I answer the same question?"

Kazuki narrowed his eyes at the man on the drivers seat. The guy didn't even turn to him when he entered the car. It was as if he knew who the person who had the guts to just enter someones car without even asking any permission. Knowing the man, he probably did. Kazuki headed for Wataru's house the moment he left Asaka. He scowled at the memory of his so-called aniki. He'll think about him later. So many troublesome people surround him! If truth be told Shohei can very well be easily ignored at the moment. Why? He just saw his boyfriend cry in front of Asaka and get himself hugged inside a car, _again_! He was even kissed! _Again!_ On the forehead yes but a kiss is still a kiss no matter where. Jealous would be an understatement, worried is too far off. He's scared.

_'I'll let him go'_

_'I'm tired'_

_'It hurts'_

He knows what it all meant… but how could he just accept it? He can't even begin to describe how shocked he was when Wataru said, 'I'll let him go.' Shocked turned to despair when he saw that smile, it never bode well- no matter how enchanting it may be. He watched as his lover left the car with an almost relaxed smile. It was heart breaking.

Answers… He needs them and he'll get them. He'll talk to Wataru. Yes, he would but that would be for later. Asaka knows something and no matter how much he hates it, he'll do anything to get things right with Wataru, even if it means asking Asaka.

When he was sure Wataru had left he moved to the light. He was hiding beside a broken lamp post. It was dark but Asaka's car was parked where it was bright due to the light post[a working one…convenient ne?]. He couldn't see well but he isn't blind no matter how vague… he saw them. And so he made his way to the car, opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. It was casual enough, it was as if it was a natural thing, something planned. They didn't look at each other. They simply sat there, not talking and then Asaka started up the car and drove away.

He got tired of the silence and so he asked. Asaka simply dismissed the question asking once again the question he himself cannot answer.

'What happened?'

Silence ensued for a while… none spoke. Kazuki sighed… nothing will come out of this and so…

"I… don't know."

Asaka raised a brow at that. Kazuki admitting that he doesn't know? It's bad.

"You know something." It was a statement. Asaka turned to Kazuki who's gray eyes were hard, cold and piercing.

Asaka looked back at the front before he said, "I guess I do. He didn't tell me anything If that's what you're thinking. I just knew."

"You expect me to just believe that? You have the tendency of not lying and yet not saying anything Asaka-senpai."

The just gave him a dry laugh and said, "You can call it personal experience Kazuki. You already know something about Yuina, correct? Let's just say we're more alike than you think and that they're more alike than I have ever expected. Yes, Wataru is indeed stronger willed than Yuina but, he had to bear worst things for you Kazuki."

"I won't let it happen. I won't let things go that far. I won't let him go." His voice was low almost a whisper. It was filled with determination and conviction and yet…

"That sounded almost desperate…."

Kazuki simply glared. "You're not telling me everything, Asaka."

"Hm? Where's –sempai got to?"

"……"

"I can't tell you just about everything Kazuki. Figure it out. I'm not telling you to let him go cause honestly speaking I don't want you to let him go, but Kazuki in making a choice within a relationship, not just you can make a decision."

Tan eyes became hooded and darker as another thought came in mind. "Ahh- but then again, her decision weren't fair as well." Kazuki didn't look at him. He didn't even reply. The statement wasn't for him. He was about to say something else when the car suddenly stopped. He looked outside the window and just noticed they were outside his apartment. He turned to the man questioningly; he was greeted by a smile. "Why did you tell me that? I thought you-"

He was cut- off when the other simply shook his head. "No. I don't want the two of you to break-off while still in love. That would be considered a foul. I won't take him away with you still in his eyes. Besides, I did say I would steal him away didn't I? There would be nothing to steal if you no longer hold him. I want to gain his love Kazuki not force it on him or take advantage of him."

Kazuki raised a brow almost mockingly. It was a look that says _'oh-yeah must have missed the hugs and kisses!'_

"Alright, alright. Geez, can't a guy get away from moments of weakness?" Asaka's voice was almost cheerful but this time his smile doesn't reach his eyes. Kazuki opened the door and stepped outside but before he could leave he heard Asaka say,

"We never became happy. Her choice never made us happy. It stayed that way until she died and left. She left me alone to bear the grief of her choice. If ever the two of you stumble on that path, I'll be there for him. I'll just be there. I won't do anything. Maybe i'll try not to make obvious advances. Better make sure to try to get him back before his love for you fades. If that happened you could be sure, I managed to take him away."

Yuichi looked at him in contemplation… he knew Asaka was serious but still…

"Asaka, are sure you're not just holding unto Yuina? The way you speak of her-"

"Don't worry Kazuki. Yuina still holds a special part of me since she taught me something. I broke when she left, I died when she did. If that weren't my state of living when I met Wataru-kun I wouldn't have noticed his light. You need to be in the dark to notice the light… isn't that so, Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded. He knows Asaka speaks the truth. He was alone, and solitude means darkness. Those eyes were like beacons that called to him… that smile was like salvation. He understood. His thoughts were interrupted when Asaka called him.

"Kazuki… "

Tan eyes filled with light as his features lightened…

"I love him. I won't let his light die."

Kazuki closed his eyes and nodded. He said his thanks and moved to his apartment. Sleep won't be coming tonight.

…

**(1) ** [this one is actually on book 3 of the novel... its green tea. scratch green tea- i like it cinnamon]

This was difficult. I planned something for this chapter but well… the story doesn't want me to put it in right away. I ended up writing about Asaka and Shohei. The story really has a mind of its own!

"_Obey ME!!! I'm the author!!!"_

"……"

Sorry guys it wont listen… even so I'll make sure that Kazuki and Wataru would finally talk to each other next chapter.

"_Please let them talk to each other next chapter…"_

"……"

Yup. No comment. I'll try guys. Anyway, I have something in store for Shohei. It would be a surprise. But I have a question… Should I elaborate it in this story or should I make a separate fic about it? Regardless, It would be mentioned here anyway. If I were to include it here, it might end up as a multichap omake. Well I'm not sure. But in accordance to what I have in mind it would be. However that would be disregarding the fact that I am not in control of this story…[pouts]

"_This is all you're fault" [glares at computer]_

"……"

Huh… I really should lay off the cookies, ice cream and tea. Too…much….sugar!!!!

So… what do you guys think? If you guys were the one to set it maybe the story would listen? Maybe? I hope so…

Please comment!


End file.
